legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Arzonia
María Pirotecnia de Arzonia y Rodríguez (short for Maria Arzonia, also known as the Angel of Flame, the Redeemed One and the Lady Saint) is a anti-hero/supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and will be a supporting hero in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga and the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) as a holy spirit. Outside the main story, Maria also serves as the protagonist in many spinoffs, particularly being the main heroine of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, a supporting protagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the female protagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Scorched. Her Astaroth Future counterpart from another timeline serves as the protagonist of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Maria was a half-Spaniard illegmate daughter of a Mafusa Gang member who abandoned his lover. She lived together with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, after her mother died, but her elder half-brothers later kidnapped her and forced her to join Mafusa Gang, where she suffered from her brother's abuse and torture for years until she finally snapped and killed her brothers. Because of the Unknown Figure's attack, Maria was burned and disfigured, but she was later reconstructed into a Cyborg and became a puppet of the KnightWalker Family. Later, she regained her memory and sacrificed herself to save Acqua of the Back from Aleister Crowley by killing herself in a self-explosion, forcing Crowley to retreat. Her soul moved to the Heaven and became a Spirit Guide. Her name was later carried on by many Catholic Church members who was freed from the control of Michael Langdon. Soon afterwards, Maria was held as a spiritual guide of a group of Catholic rebels. Later, when Michael Langdon revealed his true nature and became the new Pope, Maria returned from Paradise and started another holy war against Michael in order to restore Catholic Church. She became the spiritual leader of Catholic Rebels and an ally of Katarina Couteau in her fight against the KnightWalker Family. After the destruction of The Fallen's Essence and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Maria and her friend, Matt Butcher, tracked an escaped Michael back in time and went into Sleepy Hollow. Overall, Maria is one of the most recurring heroines in CIS Productions storylines and she later even became the one with the Team Witness and later the Alliance of Freedom in order to stop Moloch. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Overview Name As a common name in a country like Spain, '''Maria' is a feminine given name. It is given in many languages influenced by Latin Christianity. It has two separate origins: the feminine form of the Roman name Marius, and, more significantly, as the Latin form of the name of Mary, mother of Jesus. Maria (Μαρία) is a form of the name used in the New Testament, standing alongside Mariam Μαριάμ. It reflets the Syro-Aramaic name Maryam, which is in turn derived from the Biblical Hebrew name Miriam. As a result of their similarity and syncretism, the Latin original name Maria and the Hebrew-derived Maria combined to form a single name. The name is also sometimes used as a male (middle) name. This was historically the case in many Central European countries and still is the case in countries with strong Catholic traditions, where it signified patronage of the Virgin Mary (French-speakers often did the same with Marie). Besides Maria, Mother of Jesus (see Blessed Virgin Mary or Virgin Mary), there are three other women named Maria in the New Testament: Maria Magdalena and Maria Salomé, disciples of Jesus and Maria Betânia, sister of Lazarus. In Quranic tradition, the name is rendered Maryam, but Arabic reflects the Christian given name as Mārya مارية or Māryā ماريا Mārya al-Qibiṭiyya, a Coptic Egyptian woman given to Muhammad as a slave. When written in Spanish and Galician, Maria was written in the form of "María". Her middle name, "Pirotechnia", is a Spanish word which means "Pyrotechnic", which is a kind of technique to produce fireworks and explosives. The surname "Arzonia" was a play on "arson", "zone" and "pyromaniac". ''Angel Form Maria's angel form is the form of a Seraph, the Angel of Fire. A seraph (/ˈsɛr.əf/, "the burning one"; pl. seraphs or seraphim /ˈsɛr.ə.fɪm/, in the King James Version also seraphims (plural); Hebrew: שָׂרָף śārāf, plural שְׂרָפִים śərāfîm; Latin: seraphim and seraphin (plural), also seraphus (-i, m.); Greek: σεραφείμ serapheím) is a type of celestial or heavenly being in Christianity and Judaism. The singular "seraph" is a back-formation from the plural "seraphim", whereas in Hebrew the singular is "saraph". Tradition places seraphim in the highest rank in the Christian angelic hierarchy and in the fifth rank of ten in the Jewish angelic hierarchy. A seminal passage in the Book of Isaiah (Isaiah 6:1-8) used the term to describe six-winged beings that fly around the Throne of God crying "holy, holy, holy". This throne scene, with its triple invocation of holiness (a formula that came to be known as the Trisagion), profoundly influenced subsequent theology, literature and art. Its influence is frequently seen in works depicting angels, heaven and apotheosis. Seraphim are mentioned as celestial beings in an influential Hellenistic work, the Book of Enoch, and the Book of Revelation. Maria's angel form was influnced by the concept of '''Camael'. Camael (prob. alternate spelling of either Chamuel חַמּוּאֵל (from chammah חַמָּה: "heat", "rage")—"anger/wrath of God" or Qemuel קְמוּאֵל (from qum קוּם: "to arise", "to stand up")—"God is risen", "raised by God", "one who sees/stands before God"; also spelled as Khamael, Camiel, Cameel or Camniel) is the Archangel of strength, courage and war in Christian and Jewish mythology and angelology. He is known as one of the ten Kabbalah angels, assigned to the sephira Gevurah. Camael's name is also included in Pseudo-Dionysius' 5th or 6th century AD, "Corpus Areopagiticum" as one of the seven Archangels along with Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Jophiel, and Zadkiel. He is claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden holding a flaming sword. Camael is not recognized by the Catholic Church due to the Vatican's decision to ban the veneration of angels not mentioned in the Bible. On the Kabbalah Tree of Life, Camael was also the angel of the sephira of Gevurah or geburah (גבורה), which is the fifth sephirah in the kabbalistic tree of life, and it is the second of the emotive attributes of the sephirot. It sits below Binah, across from Chesed, and above Hod. Gevurah is 'the essence of judgment (DIN) and limitation, and corresponds to awe and the element of fire,' Gevurah is associated with the color red. ''Appearance Being in the height of 1.68m, Maria is very tall and attractive for her age (13 years old). She has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skins. She also has a slender figure and long blond hair, and her hair is waist long. She called her hair "my little waterfall". Maria did not mind talking about her height and jokingly said she just had a "little" growth spurt by the time she was coerced to join Mafusa Gang, and people often mistaken her as 18 years old. Despite never ever trying to brag about her beauty since she is not a narcissist, Maria's beauty was so noticeably stunning that both Carl Robinson and Patriarch Krans could not ignore her charm when he first saw her, and Carl remarked that Maria's beauty was born natural, like a forest elf. She had a pair of greenish-blue eyes as well as a small nose, and she always looked calmed and gentle, being polite to whoever she was conversing with, from Mikan Tsumiki to Cardinal Sforza. After she was burned by Micheal, however, Maria's body was scarred and disfigured seriously and horribly, to the point that she cannot even walk without hiding inside her Cyborg armor. With her cyborg armor produced by the KnightWalker Family, Maria's height increased even more. Her eyes turned orange after she was brainwashed into the Angel of Flame, and her hair became shorter resulted by her burns. She wore a mask in order to hide her face, which was severely scarred and burned in Michael's attack. However, her scarred face was still so distinguished that she was immediately recognized by Acqua after he punched her mask. ]]After her return to life as an angelic spirit, Maria was apparently having her long hair growing back and was able to shape-shift into several attires. Her height is not that towering and monstrous when she was a Cyborg, but was still much taller than the time when she was a human. Her eyes turned green due to the golden holy aura combined with her blue eyes had resulted in a green reflection. She mostly presented herself inside a silver armor with golden stripes, wearing a small red hat and wielded a long golden sword that would release light and/or heat. However, for some times, she disguised herself as a simple wench who wore white hood and behaved like a childish brat in order to cause confusions, like how she test Matt Butcher of being reliable or not, therefore putting her trust in him and sealing the friendship. She also dressed up as ordinary ladies or sailors in order to hide her true identities under certain circumstances (see below paragraphs for more informations). Introduction Maria used to be sweet and pure-hearted, but her brothers kept abusing her and pushing her. After seeing her brother's cruelty and the world's chaotic state after the start of World War III, she became a more violent and deluded vigilante who burned down her cruel brothers and bombed child kidnappers with no hesitation. Like Katarina Couteau and Carl Robinson, Maria is relentless towards the worst kinds of her enemy, and she was also selfless, being willingly to sacrifise herself in order to save others. Under Eckidina's influence, Maria became an deluded Knight Templar with short temper and thirst for kill. She tried to kill Acqua of the Back under Eckidina's influence, because she believed Eckidina that Acqua is a murderer and is responsible for her brothers' death. Under this evil persona, Maria turned into an insane, cold-hearted and remorseless killer who would kill anyone who had disobeyed her or in her way, and her greates aim under the brainwashing was to kill Acqua of the Back. As a brainwashed cyborg, Maria often bursted into rage like her main personality, albeit much more murderous and vicious. However, when she saw a hand cuff all by an accident, Maria's memory returned and she eventually felt regret of what she had done under Eckidina's control. Eventually, she returned to her heroic personality and sacrificed herself to save Acqua and defeat Crowley. After she came back into Earth as a holy spirit, she began on another crusade with the Catholic Rebels and had many goals, with the first and the formost - kill Michael Langdon. After her return as a holy spirit, Maria remained her original personality of being a kind-hearted helper as well as a wrathful and violent well-intentioned extremist, but Maria became more matured as well as more clever. She still remained her kind relationship with her late mother, and once being question if her return to the plane of earth will worried her mother, Maria replied that her mother would understand and will be proud to have such a fearless daughter. She also channeled several spirits of the martyrs in order to fight against the demons from Hell, creating several heartwarming sequence as well. Despite maintaining her hot-headed and feisty personality when she was alive as a mortal, Maria is also cautious. During the final phase of battle against the New World Order, Maria suspected that the reason which Michael Langdon joined the forces against Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant was not out of redemption but out of his own good. Soon, Maria along with Matt tracked down Michael back to Sleepy Hollow as soon as Diabla was destroyed, and when they witnessed that Michael managed to resurrect Moloch right after the latter's apparent demise, Maria did not hestitate on planning to destroy him in order to stop his plan forever. Maria is the most stoic member of the Catholic Rebels, making herself a perfect team leader, but she will also expressed some little emotions even if she was not enraged or excited, like some small sparks instead of some explosion. Like Katarina, Maria had no remorse on killing her worst enemy since she considered their deeds are utterly horrid and sadistic, but Maria was much more intellegent and would concerned on strategy, making her seizing the right chance to fight all the time. Despite this, Maria could be blinded by her own rage and made her underestimate her enemy, though it rarely happened. However, despite of being freed, Maria was still haunted by Michael's attack on her which ruined her life. She would brust into tears almost immediately when she recalled that horrid events happened in Thanksgiving, when Michael attacked and burned her. Therefore, Maria held a great hatred towards Michael, and this hatred was even harder when Michael started his tyranny after usurping the position of Pope. In the original concept, Maria was supposed to be absend after she ascended herself into the Heaven and found her peace until the day come for her to return, but soon when ''Firenza Junior was released, the writer himself decided that Maria should reprise her role as a supporting hero in order to connect Eckidina Arc with both The Corbin Files and Conquest Arc accurately. Therefore, Maria's later role was promoted as a more major and important character, being a spiritual inspiration of many heroes as well. ''Logo FieryHeartoftheLordofLight.png Data * .]]Name: Maria Arzonia'' *''Nacionality: Spanish'' *''Gender: Female '' *''Classification: Former Human, Angel, Embodiment of Light, Well-Intentioned Extremist, Destructive Flame Angel, Spirit Guide, Cleanser of Sins, Incarnation of Good/The Bright Side of God, Living Fire of Hope, Protector of Worlds, Team Witness' Guardian Angel, Embodient of Hope'' *''Age: 13 years old before she turned into a Spirit, 18 years old physically'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Durability, Speed, Light manipulation, summoning, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Immortality (types 4 and 7, if killed she simply returned to the Land of the Unliving), Lava manipulation, can kill any mortal through touch, Soul manipulation, Her power increases for every death she causes, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire and magma, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Does not need food, water, or air to survive, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (low-high), apparently immune to all attacks save unholy weapons (no limits fallacy), Hypnosis, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Tempreture manipulation, martial arts'' *''Weaknesses: Would be harmed by stronger demons even with her spiritual immortality, and her reckless personality and wrath will sometimes put herself in danger, the release of her angelic power shall weaken her for some time until she regained her strength once more'' *''Destructive Capacity: Universe level+ (was able to trap and kill the Morrigan and nearly succeeded in destroying all life in the 0th Multi-Universe), possibly multiverse level via powerscaling'' *''Range: Planetary X+ (in both human and angel forms, showing that her transformation only increases 5% of her power since she is already using her 95% in human form)'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (can be compared to a meteorite passing beside Earth in the speed of light)'' *''Durability: Island Level +B, despite having destructive abilities, her defense is weak because she is more focused in using her energy to attack and not defense, might be even erased from existence if the attack was vicious enough'' *''Strength: Class 60+, can be increased greatly by the deaths she causes'' *''Stamina: Theorically limitless and can fight for eternity (as a Spirit), but the release of her angelic power may cost some of her power being slipped away until she regained them'' *''Standard Equipment: Chain Viper, Sword of Sins'' *''Intelligence: Immensely intelligent, has vast knowledge of the universe, commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, masterminded a plan against the Hell, knowledge of martial arts, intimate knowledge of the explosives, vitally resourceful in toxicology and would distinguish different kinds of poison'' *''Summary: Human Extremist (formerly); Spirit Guide from Paradise'' *''IQ: 200,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Great Eruption: One of Maria's signature techniques in her Spirit form. She transforms her fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket. The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors.'' **''- Meteor Volcano: 'Resembles Great Eruption, but with multiple magma fists rather than just one. Maria points both fists into the air and fires a great number of magma fists upwards in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. It resembles a cross between a volcanic eruption and a meteor shower.'' **''- '''Wrath of Seraph: With releasing a certain amount of light, Maria expands herself into a 10-foot-tall giant angel shone with light which was her Seraph form.'' **''- Bite of Hellhound: Maria transforms her hands into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. This technique is powerful enough to melt off part of FOLIE's arm with a glancing blow.'' **''- Explosive Volcano: Maria transforms her hand into magma, and then punches the ground. This results in an eruption of volcanic rocks around the punch area and several spots around it, inflicting damage to anyone within the blast radius. '' ''Personality As a Human Maria is a polite and kind child who is supposed to be pure-hearted, but her childhood was not happy. It was filled with abuse and bullying, and it influenced her personality greatly. Like Michael Langdon, her future archenemy, Maria had a troubled childhood. Due to the abuse she suffered from her brothers when she was a child, Maria is a good example of Sugar and Ice Personality, at first seemly being shy and distant. Originally, Maria is fragile as she was an illegitimate child and was teased by many others due to her parentage, as she was conceived outside the formal matrimony and her mother was at the bottom of social pyramid. People around Maria, more often kids in Maria's age, often teased Maria about her mother's poverty, about Maria's father who abandoned her as well as Maria's own abnormal height since she grew faster than many other kids in her age, making her a laughing stock. Inside her so-called family like nothing but a birdcage, Maria could not find comforts, either, since her brothers always tended to abuse her and used her as their servant. Maria often found that her so-called family was like a cage, and she was disgusted that she thought she saw the darkest nature of human from her brothers. Therefore, Maria had always thrist for true family, afraid of being alone and unloved. After her only childhood friend, Mikan Tsumiki turned despaired due to conspiracies of The Fallen's Essence, Maria became distant to people and often sat alone if her brothers never ordered her to do anything. She devotes herself to God and is a loyal Catholic, as she believed her caring Godmother arrived in her life by God's grace. She had a good relationship with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, but her brothers seperated them and forced Maria to join Mafusa Gang against her own will. Maria also missed her mother very much, showing her love as a daughter, but she was disgusted by her father and never knew what he looked like. She often drew her father as a obese man who onlu cared about money, and when her brothers discovered those drawings, they torn them apart and beaten her up. Maria saw her brothers as monsters, but she was afraid of them. Even so, Maria tried hard to impress her brothers and would always be glad if they praised her, believing they have changed their opinion on her. However, Maria was so naive that she never realized that no matter how hard she tried, her brothers always treated Maria as a tool. Maria was also caring towards children, since she could not keep her cool when witnessing children being held captive and was sold to markets by kidnappers. She only realized that after her brothers abandoned her when she accidentally killed a holy knight, leaving Maria to face the Catholic Church's wrath. Years of suffering had also made Maria feisty, and like her brothers, Maria had a short temper. If she was enraged, she could easily went into an argument. In her mind, Maria never give up a chance to curse Aki Honda, Eckidina KnightWalker and Junko Enoshima, three of her most hated Public Enemies, but she was not a magician or a Spirit then. She was too weak that she had to swallow her own bitter pills. All of those led to her ultimate breaking point when she burned down her brothers after finally fed up by their abuse, so hard that she had to use violence. For the first time, Maria committed murder by killing her brother with the arson weapons they gave her, and she went on a rampage to kill kidnappers in an attempt to save the kidnapped children. Maria's prone towards violence was built upon good intentions, but eventually it proved that no matter how kind a child seemly is, she will turn murderous when she reached her breaking point. However, Maria was not heartless even after she turned seemly insane. She prayed to Virgin Mary in a church and put all of the responsibility on herself, and she wished the world's ordeal will over and humanity will be saved. The everlasting hope inside Maria was the source that kept her descending into madness, even if she was close to it. As a Cyborg As a Spirit .]]After returning back from the dead as a Spirit, Maria returned back to her former personality as a pure-hearted (Note: Not a typically perfect heroine but a heroine with strong will to control her inner darkness) and caring person with her Sugar and Ice Personality remained, but she was much more clever, matured and brave, not being afraid of danger anymore. She was also determined to take down Michael Langdon who made her into a miserable state, but she was not focusing on revenge. Instead, Maria knew that she was not the only victim of Michael and intended to defeat him alongside the entire KnightWalker Family in order to save the world from madness. Maria is one of the few, if not only, characters of CIS Productions who never used any profane or obscene language. She cannot stand any vulgarity either, and she would shut her ears when hearing someone speaking shocking words. Therefore, she utterly feels disgust upon seeing Ara Astaroth's crimes. Even she was angry and/or fraustrated, she will avoid cussing and speak normal disapporving words with less vulgarity (like "such bad luck", "such insolence", "deceitful snake" or "no way") instead. After returning back as a spirit, Maria greeted people with curtesy most frequently to people superior to her, and she also shook hands to people she considered equal to her. She is thus considered to be one of the most polite and graceful female characters in CIS Productions stories. Maria treasures family dearly and attempts to find a family for herself, and thus she formed La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, a new Arzonia Family that is not a crime family. Maria believed that the family is connected because of bond instead of blood, and thus she had no prejudice towards people joining her. She would care about them as their sister, and she refused to be called as many titles. Instead, Maria would like to be called as her own name as Maria or Arzonia. She was also shown to be very friendly towards the friends of her friend, as she shook hand with Lucas Kellan and called him a friend due to his identity as an ally of Katarina, whom Maria had saved from Michael's illusions and became friends ever since. Maria helped lost souls like Katarina for she found common in their childhood and experiences, and thus Maria would not allow a lost soul like her to be lonely and isolated like herself was when she was a child. Maria also shown to be rebellious as she hated to follow typical rules and was prone towards Chaotic Good, making her not being a good relationship with some high-ranked leaders from Peace Foundation, as Maria often criticized Peace Foundation's actions which followed the old rules blindly, even to the point of wasting time and causing horrible troubles. Her dissatisfaction towards Peace Foundation began to accumulate after she knew about the death of Yen Kellan. Despite Maria being the central figure of the entire Arzonia Family, she treats her underlings with respect and maintained morally equal relationships. She refers them by their names and uses polite words to adress them. Anyone who dares to mock them will receive immediate punishment in different scales, decided by its severity. Even so, being a rebel does not mean Maria never sets rules. As a leader Maria is a strict person who never allows their tendency being abused upon innoncent so that no other innoncent people would be jeopadized because of their actions. Despite her kind heart, Maria still had her dark side, including some part of her Black and White insanity forming from Cyborg personality as well as the wrathful persona formed after her breakdown due to being abused. Maria is also feared by many due to her sudden breaking rage when anyone caused troubles that could jeopadize the entire Arzonia Family, when she angrily slapped Magilou out of sheer rage for doing wrong things, as well as punishing Carl Robinson and Esther Blanchett for adding salt on the horrid situation, but she was not abusive like her brothers. 's seemly defeat]] However, awared that she was almost like her own brothers for being nigh-abusive towards her underlings and friends, Maria soon sincerely apologized to Magilou and mended their bonded family relationships, showing her caring nature upon her family. Maria also tried hard to control her fiery rage if situation was not needed for her to angry, in order to prevent herself from slipping into the likes of her brothers. She also never attempted to make anyone whom she deemed as family in danger, whether they joined her rebels or not. Maria never hestitate to use violence on her enemies, and she could be wrathful when she saw people who killed many lives and treated family and friends like tools or trashes, shown when she berated Akrak Couteau upon learning about the latter's past when her ability during their confrontation. Despite her wrathful nature as well as not being beyond using violence to certain things, Maria never approved gore, and she was visibly disturbed when she saw Katarina Couteau mutilated a mercenary in Morte Base and allowed blood to be spilled everywhere. Even so, facing certain enemies that caused great mayhem, Maria would put her moral code aside and join the fight as well. Therefore, Maria earns many geniue respects and is later trusted even from someone like Carl, who was infamous for being unable to trust anyone after being exposed for having demonic blood. In his diary, Matt described Maria was someone who had a shrap tongue like knives and a soft heart like cotton candy. The true feelings of Maria towards her sworn family made every members of the entire Arzonia Family loyal and caring to each other in the condition of not breaking the family rules. Counterpart Comparations Despite being a originally kind and helpful person who rejected violence, Maria's still far from being incorruptiable as she knew she had her dark side and tried to control it. Even so, throughout the stories of CIS Productions, there are several darker counterpart of hers representing her different flaw in personality. Those personality flaw will make her into those counterparts if she lost control in her personality, and unfortunately, they are already formed. Future Maria - Born From Tragedy (Anti-Heroic) In the Rise of Qliphoth era, as a result of losing her loved ones and suffering from the cruel experiment committed by B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Maria's sanity broke apart and turned into an anti-heroic extremist like Carl Robinson who tended to be cruel and sadistic. During her rebellion against Astaroth Empire, Maria became blood-thristy and filled with vengeance and hatred due to Ara Astaroth and her companions who had ripped her friends and loved ones away from her. Losing her casual sense of humor and graceful demeanor since she found it tedious to herself after her trauma, Maria became a much darker, more rude and more serious person who will not hestitate to commit murder or massacres even if that would cause mass casualities, thinking it was her own mistake to make her family (most members of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia) slaughtered in front of her. She would do anything to make Astaroth Empire pay for their sins and save the omniverse from being opressed by her sworn enemy, Ara Astaroth. In spite of her cruel acts, Maria is shown to care deeply for her deceased step-mother (Vento of the Front) and friends from La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, with the memories of their deaths driving her to the point of madness. Upon facing her enemies, however, she shows absolutely no mercy towards them shouting words such as "eliminate" and "consign" to show the lack of mercy she has and also to strengthen her resolve to kill them. Maria became increasingly confident in her newfound abilities. Constantly, she remained composed and unconcerned with the situation at hand. Even when pressured by enemies like the mercenaries of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences; Vergil and Reaper, she showed no emotional build. Maria has displayed an overbearing sense of pride in her friends' name and a great sense of loyalty to it and kept wearing her organization's crest proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols. Initially, Maria still held onto the notion of sparing the innocent and refused to kill anyone unrelated to her revenge. However as her hatred overcame her, she became cold and ruthless, to the point wheres he was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way and she would kill innocent people if it meant achieving her revenge against Ara Astaroth, including her own subordinates and comrades as living shields or baits. After being held captive and undergoing intense torture by the hands of Unit-CM 130 (Zelkron) Maria's personality changed drastically. She trashed her previous ideology of "being hurt rather than hurting others," pledging to crush those who dared threaten her place of belonging. She adopted the habit of cracking her fingers from her torturer, Zelkron. In her subconscious, Future Maria cannibalized the Past Maria the image of her Angel-self. This displayed that she accepted the "darkness" within her. Instead of being influenced by it, she appeared to have become the one to surpass it. Maria became ruthless and brutal in order to protect her friends and allies, yet she managed to maintain complete composure and was willing to sacrifice them when necessary. She no longer feared her evil side and was more violent during battles. By embracing her dark nature wholeheartedly, Maria gave up on being "human"; this war more influented by words of people she met before who did not agree her kindness and soft ideology, such as Carl Robinson, Katarina Couteau and Azul Jissele; whom agreed her enemies should be destroyed instead of being imprisoned and giving them a chance to cause mayhem and death. Painlash Overlord - Born From Corruption (Villainous) Dark Arzonia - Polar Opposite (Villainous) As it was later revealed, Dark Arzonia's body was once Maria's palleral counterpart in Planet Sorensen-444 who served the United Kingdom of America, but in fact, the soul inside Dark Arzonia is a palleral counterpart of Phyllis Peach who changed body with her, under the manipulation of the mainstream Phyllis and her apprentice, Gladius Grapefruit. Despite not being essentially the same, Dark Arzonia had represented the devilish side of Maria which is even worse than Future Maria or Cyborg Maria. Unlike Future Maria, Dark Arzonia has no positive side. She is a combination of the trecherous personality of Phyllis and the negative side of Maria which she always trying to control. Unlike Maria who is matured, generous and kind, Dark Arzonia is a villain, being extremely voracious, violent and psychopathic. She is prone towards violence and always narcisstic, being acting like a psychopathic juvenile deliquent like Aki Honda. She also had several triats that is similar to Vira's psychopathic side, and she like to commit crime and evil for no reason other than spite. .]]Dark Arzonia also has no loyalty and has no qualm of killing. Unlike Maria who is graceful, Dark Arzonia is extremely rude and will not hestitate to kill anyone innoncent who got into her way, but it was out of her pure excitement, instead of enforcing some extreme justice (like that of Future Maria). Despite not being exactly the same person in their soul, Maria could become someone like Dark Arzonia due to her childhood if she never received love in her childhood. According to Matt Butcher's deducing, it is extremely plausible that Maria would be someone like Dark Arzonia if she never met Vento of the Front in her life, who gave her love after her mother's tragic death. If Maria was taken by Arzonia Brothers even before she met Vento, she will ended up becoming someone like Dark Arzonia, a ruthless, murderous and sadistic villain like those who joined Mafusa Gang and killed people willingly. Therefore, it was love and affection from a true family that saved Maria from turning into someone like Dark Arzonia. Personal information ''All informations of Maria Arzonia, such as her hobbies, her favourite things, etc * Favorite Color: **''Gold, red, organge and white'' *''Favorite Foods:'' **''Spainish cuisine'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Fire-proof suit as well as her angelic armor'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Drawing, burning her enemies, hunting down the worst kind of people, festivals, her friends, hanging out with her godmother to find peace'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Matt Butcher, Acqua of the Back, Katarina Couteau, Carl Robinson, Kyouko Kirigiri, Sonia Nevermind, Jellal Fernandes, Chinatsu, Sister Mary Eunice, Daniel Reynolds, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Kathrine Sforza, Vento of the Front, Plaisir, Katrina Crane, La Folia Rihavein, Imperia Deamonne, Noelle Bor, Joe Corbin, Jenny Mills, Nick Hawley, Sophie Foster, Diana Thomas, Villian, Molly Thomas, Lara Thomas, Esther Blanchett, Aerisi Kalinoth, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig '' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Plaisir (rival), Fire Elsa, Will of the Grand Grimoire, Mephista, Jeremy Crane, Vanifer, Gideon'' *''Likes:'' **''Peace, kindness, freedom, equality, family, love, travel, advanture, revolutions, helping others, fighting against crime, cooking, taking care of her friends'' *''Religion:'' **''Catholism'' *''Hates:'' **''Arson (burning innoncent people and public property), fanatics, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts, Yoga, rapists, jeans, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, Leohart's Cult, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats, serial killers, people who tried to harm her family, people who had no regards of traditions, people who had no regards of history, skeptism'' *''Favorite music:'' **''Classic music'' *''Age:'' **''13 years old prior to her spiritual transformation'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Michael Langdon (temporary alliance in Diabla Arc), Pandora, Lusamine'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Her brothers, Michael Langdon, Moloch, The Fallen's Essence, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Mephisto, Blackheart, Black Fairy, Sasha, Heis, Melancholia, Eckidina KnightWalker, Hidden One, Evil Carl, Aleister Crowley, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Prince Hans, Blackbeard, Demonio, Misogi Kugawama, Terra of the Left, Sascha Vykos, Ara Astaroth, The Fallen, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Vira, Akrak Couteau, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Felix Drake'' ''Power Levels History Early life Unwilling Gangster Maria was an illegitimate child, and her mother, a poor Spanish woman, lived in poverty after abandoned by her lover. Thirteen years ago, due to poverty and sickness, Maria's mother died a month after giving birth to Maria. Fortunately, she rested in peace since Vento, who happened to meet Maria's mother, had took care of the woman as her midwife, and raised Maria according to her mother's will, until one day, Maria's brothers found their half-sister and abducted her, turning her into an unwilling Mafusa Gang member. After Aki Honda and Tomoo's death, Maria and her brothers hid themselves in Madrid, the capital of Spain. Her brothers wanted revenge against the Anti-KnightWalker Factions so they did their family business of arson and bombing again and again, just wanting to humiliate organizations like Peace Foundation. The brothers drink alcohol and beat their sister, turning her into a servant who worked for them without salaries. Vento despise the Arzonia brothers and what they did to their half-sister, but she had nothing to do, so every year, whenever a holiday (whether it is Western or not) came - Spring Festival, St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas - Vento always came to Madrid and visited Maria secretly. Vento also lit a candle with her every year in Mother's Day, to honor Maria's mother. Terrifying Nightmare The Corbin Files Michael Langdon Suffering Crusade Killing Her Brothers Ambush and Seemly Death Fate Worse than Death Angel of Flame Folkestone Ascend into Paradise Firenza Junior Return Becoming a Holy Spirit Aiding Carl Robinson Meeting Magilou Meeting Esther Grand Grimoire Byzantine Parang Melancholia's Strike Blood Weaponize Underwater Base Melancholia's Last Stand Revealing of Ara's Presence Plaisir's Pledge FOLIE Matt's Resurrection Mourning Eugen After the destruction of FOLIE the the departure with Magilou, Maria buried all of the lost allies and went straight to Tenguu City alongside Matt. She went towards the tomb of Eugen Katsuragi and apologized to her on behalf of Mafusa Gang, given to the fact that she was once a member of Mafusa Gang as well (despite being coerced). However, after mourning Eugen, Maria realized that Kyouko Kirigiri, one of the Ultimate Detectives, was there as well. Feeling glad to see each other, Maria and Kyouko had shared a small talk. Maria revealed that she sensed the relationship between Kyouko and Sonia Nevermind, asking if Kyouko loved Sonia. Kyouko answered yes, and Maria expressed her wish for Kyouko to go and get Sonia as soon as possible. After that, Maria revealed her plan to restore the Catholic Church, finding out the truth behind Mafusa Gang, saving Carl Robinson, and the last but not least - cut Eckidina KnightWalker with her sword. Kyouko felt better and asked Maria to cut Eckidina more on her behalf, and Maria agreed while accepting her to be in a part of her family. Before Kyouko left, Maria asked Kyouko to say hello to Katarina for her. After Kyouko left, Maria went to Matt as the rain began to stop. Maria reminded Matt about the base of the KnightWalker Family in Paris, according to an information provided by Magilou. Maria then set out when the rain had stopped, followed by Matt behind her. All the while, Maria said that the night was the darkest before dawn, and she promised to Matt that the dawn was coming. They immediately set out for Paris, where they would confront the members from the vile Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, which was founded after the resurrection of the vicious B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. Eckidina Arc Era of Science Arrival in Paris Joining Ratatoskr After confronting the minions of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences in Paris, Maria and Matt went on their escaping. Maria protected Matt from the bullet attack from MPS troops. Since she was immune to normal bullets, Maria did not hurt herself when she was hit by those bullets. Maria and Matt then went on running, as their attack in Paris began to fail, but some situations suddenly occured when Cain Nightroad (pretending to be Aleister Crowley) arrived in the MPS while disguising as his brother, Abel. CM ordered his troops to return back to MPS headquarters, giving Maria and Matt a chance to escape. Running out of strength defending themselves, Maria and Matt were almost caught when they were trapped in Paris as the city was surrounded in barriers. Fortunately, they were soon found by the agents of Ratatoskr who rescued then in time, and they also met Kotori Itsuka and others on the ship of Fraxinus. Feeling honored to meet Ratatoskr members face to face, Maria politely asked Kotori about the troops of MPS, and Kotori answered her with the informations about their leader, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. Furious about CM's cruelty, Maria clenched her teeth and asked for the cooperations, in order to protect the world. She offered Kotori the help of the entire La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and Catholic Rebels all together. Kotori agreed, and Maria & Matt both became members of the Rogues. With pleasure and anticipation, Maria took a look on the ship and wondered if Katarina Couteau had been arrived on Franxinus as well, while the crew of Ratatoskr sent Maria back to her base in Spain safely. Maria went down the ship and returned back to her base in Madrid, where she had take charge as its new Queen. Even becoming the ''de facto Queen of Spanish Kingdom under the Catholic Rebel's control, Maria held no coronations and did not wear a crown on her head. What was more, she did not act like a queen and did not demand people to adress her as a queen. It was the people of Spain who asked Maria to lead them in their fight against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church, wanting someone to lead their way. Motivated by her desire to protect innoncent people in order to fulfill Esther's final wish, Maria arrived into the royal palace of Madrid, where she would live inside it with her family as its new owner. She visited the grave of Esther, vowing she will make every victims like Esther to rest in peace so that she will one day accomplish her own mission as a Spirit of Paradise. Later, when Maria received the news that Sonia Nevermind was killed by Hazama, she was sad and furious. Feeling horribly sorry for the loss on Kyouko Kirigiri, and furious about the incrimination of The Fallen's Essence to push all of those responsiblities upon SU, Maria cried in anger and agony before throwing the newspaper on the table. She vowed one day she will have the real monsters to pay for their crime. After a long time of resting to recover, the Catholic Rebels continued their mission. Maria was later indirectly referred by Kyouko when Katarina visited her in the hospital, as "an old friend". Katarina was curious about the identity of this "old friend", and Kyouko decided to keep it as a secret and said Katarina will one day find out for sure. ''Hands of the Apocalpyse Days after the death of Sonia, Maria led the Catholic Rebels to take over some small towns to Italy in order to form a surrounding to Rome, but the plan suddenly stalled when the second Hand of Apocalypse satellite was activated by Akrak Couteau, the person who was also responsible for the destruction of Fiore Kingdom years ago. The Hand of Apocalypse satellite was activated and soon struck on the Earth causing disaster every where on the planet. In the small towns of Naples, Italy, tornados started to formed and cause chaos everywhere on the planet. Maria and Matt watched from a tower and were both reacted in shock. Matt could not speak words for the misery, and he asked Maria whether they were witnessing Apocalypse. Maria denied Apocalypse and believed God will not unleash such a misery upon humanity. She deduced that it was not a natural disaster but something started by a living being. As the two were talking, Maria sensed some ominous black smoke coming from the ground, and it started to cover the floor. Maria asked Matt if he saw the floor was turning black, but Matt said he did not. Maria then felt some bad feelings that apparently only she can sense it. Maria looked around and saw everything around her started to turn pitch black, like mountains, grounds and cities. She had sensed the existence of The Blackness itself. Maria closed her eyes and used her spiritual energy to track down the origin of this blackness, her Third Eye sent her to the core of the Earth and arrived on the other side of the planet. Her vision then passed by many countries that were affected by the natural disasters; she saw cities completely destroyed, children crying over the dead bodies of their parents, forests burning, urban areas falling apart, small towns under water... When she finally arrived at the place where the blackness was coming from, she could only saw a giant tower on the middle of the jungle of Amazonas; the Morte Base. Maria saw that tower on the middle of the jungle and soon her vision faded, forcing her to step backwards to hold the impact of her vision pushing her behind. Thanks to Matt, Maria did not fall from the tower. She then made a plan to go to the base with some of her comrades, before she and Matt leaped towards the city to help people. Arrving in Amazons Destroying the Hands of the Apocalypse Meeting Katarina Again Maria VS. CM Truth Behind Mafusa Gang Qliphoth Black Tao Mafusa Gang Revenge Scorched Spin-Off Michael's New Plan Back into the Past Will of the Grand Grimoire Dark Hexenmeisters Rescue Operations The True Face of Fire Elsa Under the Mask Madness Sub Arc Infinity Clock Astaroth Future ''Main article: /Future Maria/ '' Tenguu Festival After the destruction of Mafusa Gang, Maria and the members from La Nueva Familia de Arzonia assisted Ratatoskr and Global Pact Defense in arresting more remnants from the Mafusa Gang to give a final blow upon the evil terrorist organization. Disregarding Vira as the same person as Eugen Katsuragi as the time passed, Maria declared Vira as an evil alter-ego of Eugen and ordered Pica Army to arrest Vira as soon as possible, wanting to release the original good Eugen from suffering, but Vira was still not found. After five months of endeavor, Maria finally deduced that all of Mafusa Gang members had their coming. She decided to participate the Tenguu Festival after so many time of tiring experience as some sort of rest, before entering the next stage of her battle - digging out the benefactor of Mafusa Gang. 5 months after Mafusa Gang's final destruction, in order to bury her dark memory on the evil gang behind, Maria persuaded Matt to celebrate with the rejoiced citizens in Tenguu City for the collapse of the most horrifying terrorist threat in the world. During the feast, Matt told a joke about cheese sneezing due to a group of people not far away taking photographs and yelling "cheese". Just as Maria lampshading Matt's joke, she spotted Katarina, Imperia and Rentaro not far away. Feeling happy to meet Katarina again, Maria made advices on the fun they could have, revealing her cheerful and funny side underneath her serious appearance. Maria said to Katarina that even Michael Langdon was still at large, at least with the death of Sasha and Aki Honda before her and the collapse of Mafusa Gang, she could finally let one of her heaviest burden go. Maria then gave her bless on the trio before she left with Matt. However, hours later, Maria's happiness disappared all of a sudden when she and Matt passed by the diner where Rentaro, Imperia and Katarina were having dinner. Maria accidentally saw Imperia argued with a woman with long black hair (who was in fact Ara Astaroth). Maria immediately recogized the woman, who was the same person inside her childhood nightmare, judging by her voice and face. Maria immediately went back to her secret base of the New Arzonia Family inside Tenguu City, feeling unnerved for what would happen next. Altered Timeline 'Note: This only happened when Katarina and the Rogues returned back to the past successfully.' Maria's Nightmare The Rogues VS. Ara Astaroth - Altered Past Unbeknowest to Maria, Katarina and the Rogues managed to escaped from the Astaroth Hell with the help of Maria's own future counterpart and returned back to the current timeline, just in time when members from Ratatoskr, Witch Cult and Arms Division being attacked by Ara and her minions in Astaroth Hell. Maria and Sephiria arrived in time accompained by dozens of Catholic Rebels and Peace Foundation fighters arrived on the scene only to see the Witch Cult, Ratatoskr, the Rogues and Arms Division with mutilated limbs as Ara was strangling Katarina. Maria was horrified to see Ara strangling Katarina, feeling that she had arrived in time to prevent her nightmare coming into reality. As Ara prepares to counterattack, Matt and Toshiro attack her, but Ara stops them. When Toshiro activates his Ultimalte Dragon of Ice, Ara slices through it, cutting off Toshiro's arm. As Ara attacks Matt once more, Sephiria tries to attack Ara, only for Ara to pull Sephiria towards her and slash her with her arm, sending Sephiria falling to the ground. Defeating the remaining Meta-Humans, Magicians and Cyborgs that arrived to help Ratatoskr, Ara calls them "lifestock". Moving in front of Ara, Maeve mocks her and creates several clones of herself. As the clones attack, Acqua of the Back encases Ara in ice as Suzuya emerges from a shadow to attack her. As Maeve attacks her, Ara glances at her and notes Maeve does not plan ahead due to her young age. Noticing Chinatsu was holding her Magi-Tech Weapon, Ara realizes it is too late to react because she is in the inverted world as Maeve impales her. However, seconds before Maeve could impale her, Ara used her Time-Shifter and inverted the time by putting a wounded Suzuya in front of her blade. When Katya and Maria angrily asks Ara when she cast the illusion, Ara asks them when they began thinking she was not using her Third Eye to create illusions. Overcome with anger at being fooled by Ara into attacking Suzuya, Katarina charges at Ara while Imperia warns her to wait. Telling them they are all completely open, Ara cuts down Katarina, Imperia, Lucas, Shigure, Magilou and Saeko. As Ara defeats her attackers, Nu Wa draws her attention with a huge pillar of fire. Stating Nu Wa is too late and the Omniverse will crumble with her defeat, Ara taunts Nu Wa before stabbing her. Pulling Ara in, Nu Wa says she can tell it is not an illusion. Activating Jigoku, Nu Wa states everything caught within it will burn. Appearing behind Nu Wa in her Resurrección, Petelgeuse sends Nu Wa crashing to the ground below as Ara reveals Petelgeuse's body suffered changes with the sole purpose of stopping Nu Wa's abilities. Employing her hand-to-hand combat skills, Nu Wa defeats Petelgeuse. When Ara says Nu Wa's flames were all stored within Petelgeuse, Nu Wa attempts to contain them as Petelgeuse' body explodes. Afterwards, Ara went to where Nu Wa and stabs her heart with her blade. Observing Vira's defeat as she falls to the ground by the hands of Isis Maxwell, Ara subsequently takes notice of the fight between Shen and Rá against Gaius Phoenix, Vento of the Front and Yuri Barnes. Using teleport, Ara appears near Shen an Rá's battle and slashes them straight across their torso with her claw, seriously wounding them. As the Two Spirits expresses surprise, Ara tells them it appears they're not strong enough to fight for her. As Ara laments to the Two Spirits how she alone is more powerful than all of the Revelation of Qliphoth she went through so much trouble to gather, an enraged Shen impales her with his sword. As Ara states dealing with him is such a pain, a surprised Shen realizes his attacked an illusion and has been stabbed in his left shoulder by Ara. Telling Shen he will never let him raise his sword to her again, Ara withdraws her sword. As Shen and his brother Rá falls to the city below. Katarina, after using her regeneration to recover from her wounds charge at Ara in a fist-to-fist fight, having the advantage of perpetual endurance, Ara wins over the battered Katarina, who is quickly losing power from her draining. Imperia transforms into God Mode gave by Nu Wa to fight Ara in an attempt to buy some time so Katarina can charge to full power to finish Ara and destroy the Core of Qliphoth before the entire omniverse could become Astaroth Hell, but is quickly defeated as well despite fighting well and lasting longer than expected. Shigure and a wounded Tohka Yatogami then steps in and attempts to fight Ara, but is severely outmatched and relies on mere luck to survive. Ara moves in for the kill Kotori Itsuka but suddenly Rindou put herself front of Ara's claw and ripped off her heart before stepping in her body and calling her trash for interfering in her fight. Ara is then confronted by Maria Arzonia who was had noticed the strong level of Blackness on the country. Vowing to show them the power of a Devil, Ara launches exploding blades at Maria and Acqua as well as Dunkelheit. After the trio recovers, Ara tells them the Astaroth Hell Plan will be completed, followed by attacking with lightning again, and withstanding Dunkelheit's attack. Deciding to unleash her godly might, Ara emitted a demon-like energy figure, which repelled the mercenary's, damaging them to such a degree that they broken at least 2 bones. Overlooking the defeated pair. Ara, however, didn't notice Maria was hit by her attack and appeared behind her and slapped her face, sending her to a nearby building. Ara stood up and did the same, the two then started fighting in a humorous fight of slaps that caused impacts on the air took down destroyed buildings as everyone watched in disappointment with only Katarina and Matt cheering up. However, Maria was forced to retreat and felt that her hands were burning like if someone had threw acid in her hands. When she looked at her palms, she noticed what was infected with the Blackness as Ara mocked her for being idiot enough for touching a Pure-Blooded Devils with her bare fists as she was a Spirit. Shocked and alerted, Maria used her remaining sanity to yell at Katarina and her friends to run away from her as soon as possible, before she was consumed by the Blackness and yelled in sheer agony. The rest of Maria's friends were forced to see her becoming a Black Demon while Ara laughed insanely and commanded the now-Black Maria to kill them. Maria proceeds to fight Katarina and the others. Enraged beyond control and rampant with insanity, the combined of Magicians, Cyborgs and Gods are futile and Ara explain Maria is now Black Demon of High-Class meaning that Maria had won enough power to destroy a whole universe. Eventually, Maria defeated Lucas Kellan, Tohka Yatogami, Mana Takamiya, Jellal Fernandes, Asuha Chigusa, Kyouko Kirigiri, Vento of the Front, Sumireko, Asuna, Isis Maxwell, Maeve and Rentaro Satomi. Ara then kiss Maria's face and say she is going to name her new pet as "Painlash Overlord". As Ara proceeded to kill Sanada in front of Wataru, Killer Frost makes an appearance on the battlefield after she was contacted by Kyouhei Kannazuki, but she too provides little help against the unbelievable power of Maria as Ara simply left her new pet do her dirty work. After her opponents were brought back to full strength with the distraction of Killer Frost, Maria was challenged by four opponents; Vento, Matt, Magilou and Acqua and easily shrugged off their efforts to harm her. About that time, Elesis Du Tirial changed place with Katarina Couteau and finally joined the battle after transforming into a Abyssal Punisher Form. Despite her best efforts, even Elesis was unable to harm Ara or Maria, who ganked her up even knowing just one of them was enough, who swiftly dispatched her by slamming her into a tremendous rock formation. Later, Vento tried to free Maria from her brainwash by trying to use her words to bring her back only to have her back open by Ara's claws who sadistically seated in her exposed meat in front of Matt and Magilou as Acqua was above Ara and tried to cut her head off, however, Maria entered on his way and destroyed his blade and proceeded to grab his neck and throw him on the other side of country, luckily he fell on the sea but his spine was completely destroyed by the brutality of her attack. With most of the fighters defeated, there were not many people who could still fight Ara or Maria. However, Elesis had an idea and said to Katarina they could do something against Maria and Ara before the omniverse could be stained in black; Katarina contacted everyone with her telepathy powers saying to everyone transfer their energy to her so they can beat them somehow. When everyone, including people like Lucas and Acqua who were thousands of kilometers away from the fight sent their energy to Katarina. Furious, Ara blasts Katarina into a lake and orders Maria to finish Katarina. When Katarina emerged from the water, she showed a might power before Ara but she said that still not impressive and ordered Maria to kill her. Maria battles evenly with the powered up Katarina, satisfied with the sufficient challenge Katarina is giving her now. Although Katarina is able to damage the Black Demon Maria a few times, Maria still has the upper hand. Their battle intensifies, both of them fighting each other fiercely blow for blow in the sky. Maria then sent Katarina flying away with one fist, making her body to pass through a mountain and destroying it, Maria then shot several laser beam that seemed to be nuke explosions. Katarina, took the chance Maria was distracted with the destruction of the mountain and teleported behind her, giving her a kick in her back and sending her to the deep ground of the sea. Eventually their battle takes them into Earth's orbit. After Maria is hit by Katarina's Pylóna tis Agonías ability, Maria counters by launching a large sun-like energy sphere at Katarina to which Katarina can barely resist. Ara, who was flying at the space and watching their battle explains that Katarina has now chance against the Blackness and power of corrupted Maria is the true power of th Blackness when it turns a Spirit into Black Demon. However, the vision of seeing of Katarina seeing her friends being burned and torture by Ara and her minions enraged Katarina and she managed to use the energy of her Legendary ExKrieg power and overthrow Maria's ability using the power of the rage, hitting her with her own ability and defeating her. Maria's body fell on the atmosphere of Earth as Ara stared at Katarina in surprise. With Maria's defeat, the Blackness left from her body, returning her to her normal state, luckily, Yuri managed to save Maria from her fell with his magic. After Ara's Defeat After Ara's defeat at the hands of Katarina and Tomas as well as the Earth's restoration, Maria later awakened from her comatose and wondered what had happened to her. She felt pain on her body and asked Katarina and Tomas where Ara was. Much to Maria's relief, Katarina told her that Ara was destroyed, and Maria was no longer binded by the curse of the Blackness. After overcoming the guilt coming from injuring her loved ones, Maria then anxiously asked Katarina and the Rogues what happened to her and asked about the things connected to Astaroth Hell future, asking if she had her own counterpart there. Katarina then commented that even in Astaroth Future, Maria was still a hero of some sort, but there was one thing on the present day Maria that Future Maria never had, which was family since she lost it. Knowing that she would lost everyone and everything she cared about had Ara was not defeated in time, Maria sighed. She lamented that at least, as Ara was defeated, the future would come to a new page. Maria later recovered from her injuries and participated the wedding of Tomas, happily blessing the couples, but she was horrified to watch Tomas disappeared, finally realizing the truth behind Tomas' parentage and his era. Later after the death of Tomas and his disappearance from the existence, Maria felt sad that she had no necessity to pray for Tomas since even his soul had disappeared. However, Maria praised Tomas and said she would remembered him as a hero who saved the day, before she cried silently and covered her tearful face. Aryana Arc - Battle of the Earth Arc Aryana Westcott Godom Empire Order of Terror Diabla Battle of Earth "Farewell, Katarina" Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Sleepy Hollow Moloch's Return Horseman of Conquest Disguise as Mannequin Twins Time Bomb Blood Rush Dead Will Flood the Streets Looking For a Cure Famine's Arrival Pandora's True Nature Hidden One William Howe Pandora's Monsters Tree of Fear Catactombs Rise of Demons Maze Engine Hourglass of Infinity Hidden One Elemental Evil Order of Flourish Michael Langdon LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Jasmine Porcelain Malcolm Dreyfuss Black Host Valindra Shadowmantle Emperor Mateus Sabbat Clan Zodiac Demon Moloch Triggers Hell Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings LOTM: Destiny Terror of La Apotasia Satan Cult The End of Michael Langdon Pure of Heart Proposal Being a blood-thirsty invigilate does not mean falling into a corruptible state, and '''Maria Arzonia' is an example of this. Being an illegitimate child suffering abuse from her three brothers loyal to Mafusa Gang, Maria hated their family's so-called "family business" - arson and bombing - to her three brother's dismay. The only family in her eyes was her mother, her godmother (Vento of the Front) as well as her childhood friend, Mikan Tsumiki, before Mikan fell into despair. Maria was shocked by the news of Mikan falling into despair but still being friendly to her, hoping to find security from her and making Mikan back to her pleasant and caring personality. After a huge amount of job given by a disguised Michael Langdon came in front of the door of Arzonia Family, the three brothers were tempted, but Maria was not interested in this and only wished to live a peaceful life... which was hard for her to come true. After one of the three brothers had died, the rest of two tried to force Maria into burning the properties belonged to the entire Peace Foundation or being a streetwalker. Being a self-honored girl, Maria had to accept the offer and tried to make her brothers pleased and admire her even if she knew the consequences will be bad. However, her self guilty-conscience after accidentally killing a holy knight drove her to leave her brother and the criminal life of being a Mafusa Gangster. However, she was unfortunately being caught and suffered from abuse, eventually snapped and burned her abusive brothers alive... before praying to Virgin Mary to take the blame on herself, not to others. Then, trying to protect the world, she became a vengeful vigilante and saved hundreds of children from Johan Liebert's minions, but eventually she was attacked by Michael Langdon and suffered from a serious disfigurement, eventually ending up becoming a Cyborg. However, the memories of her good side never died out and eventually broke free from Eckidina's control. Seeing herself ended up becoming a ruthless killer and madwoman, Maria eventually sacrificed herself to stop Aleister Crowley's plan of killing Acqua of the Back, the man who tried to capture her, and became a pure-hearted spirit to the higher existence. She later helped Katarina going through Michael Langdon's illusion despite difficulties, while willingly to take blame for Eugen's death since Maria herself was once a Mafusa Gang member. Maria represents bravery as well as revolutionary mind. Despite being a well-intentioned extremist, Maria only tried to make the world a better place instead of hurting others for sheer fun, being the polar opposite of Fiamma of the Right and Kureto Hīragi. ''Goals In General *Free herself from the misery haunting throughout her life (completed after death)'' *''Atone her sin committed while as a Mafusa Gangster (ongoing)'' ''The Corbin Files *Restore Mikan Tsumiki back to her original personality (failed)'' *''Abandon her life as a criminal and quit Mafusa Gang (completed)'' *''Kill her abusive brothers to stop their crime sprees (completed)'' *''Have the KnightWalker Family destroyed (failed)'' *''Quit from being a puppet of the KnightWalkers (completed after death)'' *''Reunite with her mother in afterlife (completed after death)'' *''Save Katarina from Michael's control (completed)'' ''Firenza Junior *Help Carl Robinson and his allies as much as she could (completed)'' *''Persuading Katherine Sforza from building the Catholic Rebels (completed)'' *''Prevent Carl from going berserk (almost failed; temporarily succeeded)'' *''Help Carl to kill the Future Fusion Melancholia (succeeded)'' *''Save the soul of Plasir (failed)'' *''Destroy FOLIE (almost failed; complete after the sacrifice of Matt)'' *''Save Carl from being dragged into the past (failed)'' *''Bring Matt Butcher back to life (completed)'' ''Saga AA Leohart's Cult Arc Despair Arc Order of Terror Arc Diabla Arc Battle for Earth Arc All Forms and disguise Crimson rose by davidnightmare-da4jtkg.jpg|Mortal Form QWASDEER235.png|Angelic Form (normal) 61618684 p1 master1200.jpg|Normie disguise QWASDEE234875.png|Angelic Form (Berserk) QWEEARS123.png|Wench disguise Droidh2013-10-22(134845) alien cyborg by zerojs-d605py3.jpg|Cyborg Form The heat of illusion by amorphisss-d9n6ejr.png|Phoenix form QWASDEER2365.PNG|Seraph Form Image-bloodborne-doll-07.jpg|As "Donna Elvira Mannequin" Bloodborne™_20151126093114.png|As "Donna Anna Mannequin" Teresa Cut-in (ToB).png|1st Corrupted Form (under Melancholia's control) Dobo-db17n9d.jpg|2nd Corrupted Form (Black Demon Form) Relationships Matt Butcher When Maria firstly met Matt, she attempted to test his own responsibility to resist rude offering, and then Maria was very delight to see that Matt was a reliable person, and she soon helped him to stay away from the dangerous situations for several times, being Matt's own Angel of Protection. They soon developed a budding romantic relationships and fought always together without ignoring each other. Their relationship was based on a view between family, seeing themselves as brother and sister instead of lovers, and they did not have any sexual relationship so far due to Maria's physical age. Sometimes, Maria would feel fraustrated for Matt's own jovial and careless personality, and comparing him to a lot more cynical Carl Robinson made her fraustrated. Even so, this was only some little annoyance, not dislike. The two at last had developed a relationship combined with romantic relationship, partnership as war comrades as well as family relationship, since both of them were orphans and had tragic suffering. The great difference between the two's childhood was that Maria was an illegimate child born in misery and suffered abuse in her childhood, while Matt was loved by a lot more people and had a normal life. Even so, this did not denied the fact that both of them suffered after losing their family. Carl Robinson Even working as friends and partners, Carl and Maria's relationships is a lot more frosty compared to that between Maria and Matt. Intending to get closer to Carl as his friend, Maria did everything for Carl and tried to tell Carl the most vital thing was not revenge, but nothing worked since Carl only focused on his own revenge. Despite she herself wanted to seek vengence upon Michael Langdon, Maria knew the true Public Enemy was Eckidina KnightWalker, and Maria wanted to save others so that she fought against the enemies. Carl, on the other hand, was focusing on his own revenge against Pandora and would not care if take a life or not, and Maria was angry that Carl later treated his friends as tools during his falling into depths towards villainy, especially after Carl killed Mary Spencer even after he made a promise not to kill her. Remorseless of his actions, Carl tried to justify his actions by telling Maria that Lady Spencer had killed so many people and deserved to be sentenced for her guilt, ignoring the fact that Lady Spencer was brainwashed. Hearing this and seeing Carl's rude commenting on Esther's leaving, Maria was so infuriated that she almost cut all her tie between her and Carl, claiming he did not deserve to be a rightful Pica. However, Maria eventually decided to return for Carl in order to save him, believing he still had one gilmpse of redemption. ''Magilou After their unexptected meeting, Maria and Magilou retained a good friendship, as Maria fell amused by Magilou's humor, and Magilou admired Maria for her courage. Maria rarely laughed out, but sometimes she will laughed at Magilou's some mildly clumsy and funny moments without any bad intentions, unless this had caused bad consequences and Maria would not laugh since she did not want to mock Magilou. Once, when Magilou made a mistake of blowing up an artificial sea monster's corpse, an act of which jeopadized the further research towards Michael's futher schemes, Maria was fraustrated that she slapped Magilou out of rage, but when she calmed down, she said sorry to Magilou immediately. Their partnerships did not broke because of this. Being together within the Catholic Rebels after the destruction of Aldegyr Kingdom, Maria and Magilou also fought together against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the ailases of 'Corazon' and 'Diamante, respectively. Knowing about Magilou's tragic past, Maria often showed warming moments to Magilou, saying she would like to see the latter smile naturally. Maria treated Magilou as her "little sister", despite in fact Maria was younger than Magilou. Katarina Couteau Imperia Deamonne Crow Faux & Lord Helio Maria shared sympathy on Crow Faux after hearing his own backstory, but she was annoyed that Crow stuck himself in the past and blamed Lord Helio for his tragedy. Maria was also disgusted when she heard Crow whining about his loss on the Stone of Wisdom, which he claimed that Helio took away from him. Maria also showed disdain on Lord Helio, saying that she will never forgive him despite understanding the fact that he lost his daughter, Hestia Hawthrone, because of her murder. She namely pointed out that Helio had jeopadized the entire world only for reviving her daughter by starting the second Feast of Apollo, saying that it won't be what Hestia wanted and it won't change anything, only making things worse. With her clear mind, Maria was able to know the source behind the feud between Helio and Crow was all because of the Stone of Wisdom, which was later used as a tool to contain Hestia's soul. Therefore, Maria supported Ichabod's decision when he decided to hide away the Stone of Wisdom far, far away, so that Hestia will rest in peace and no more human will be corrupted by the desire of gaining the Stone of Wisdom for their impure ambitions. After the death of Helio, however, Maria mourned Helio like others. Maria said that she still could not forgive Helio, but Phyllis Peach who made him insane was even more unforgivable. After Crow sacrifised himself, Maria felt pitiful for Crow's sealed fate, and she was determined to make Moloch and the United Kingdom of America pay for twisting Crow into a monster. All of those aspects showed that Maria knew the true reasons behind Helio and Crow's fall into darkness, making her to set up further plans that were good for the entire situation. Selina Strawberry When Selina first saw Maria during her quest in the Kingdom of Arendelle concerning the Sapphire of Ice Queen, Selina had saw Maria's skills and started to be impressed by her fire magic, and so she trained herself harder in order to not being a loser. In a way, it was Maria who inspired Selina to develop her fire magic even further. The good side of Selina is friendly towards Maria and being friendly towards her, while her more cynical and wrathful dark side had a bit of dislike towards Maria (but is not that harsh), and both of these had combined together into one single opinion. Selina appreciate Maria's skills and will of fighting, but she criticized Maria's way of fighting is filled with chaos and disorder. Since Selina herself is like someone who do things mostly by book, she often had odds with Maria after the two both turned into allies of Team Witness, but Selina never really hates Maria and has an admiration towards her, wishing she herself could be as spared as Maria, although Selina herself admits that she likes to be busy in work. Vento of the Front Albert Apple Drizzt Do'Urden Kristen Kiwifruit Adam Frankenstein Lucas Kellan Tomas Sev Helene Hawthorn Arzonia Brothers When she was younger, Maria was scared of her brother who claimed that they offered her a shelter and claimed to be her family. However, Maria was suffered from their notorious abuse, which even some villain like Mukuro Ikusaba was disgusted. Maria's brothers still saw her as a illegimate child and viciously berated her for being conceived outside the formal matrimony, which made Maria even sadder. At first, Maria was forced to do dirty work for her three dreadful brothers, but she saw it as a way to make them pleased. However, none of her brothers treated her as a family, only as a tool. When Maria was trapped in a sticky situation, neither Cain nor Robert (her two remaining brothers) had saved her, but leaving her to be arrested by the Church and accidentally killed a holy knight. After her escape attempt failed, Maria was trapped by her brothers and suffered from punishment. Then, that was when she finally snapped and burned them down, freeing herself from the enslavement forever. After that, Maria hardly ever metioned her three brothers, trying to forget them as if they never existed. Ichabod Crane Maria respect Ichabod for his noble personality, calling him Captain Crane (which is his rank during his time in the Revolutionary War) more often than simply Crane or Mr. Crane, and she helped Ichabod against Michael Langdon with no demand of rewards. At first, Ichabod appeared as Maria's enemy pretty much due to mistakening her as Dark Arzonia, an evil counterpart of Maria herself that killed townspeople for fun. However, after the truth was clarified, Maria did not hesititate herself in protecting Ichabod from Dark Arzonia's blades, and thanks to Maria, Ichabod discovered the conspiracy of Orlando Orange, who attempted to release the Horseman of Conquest by spreading the disease of Croatoan Virus fully into the 21st century. Ichabod then had considered Maria as a powerful ally. In spite of their partnership, Maria did not interact Ichabod too much due to Ichabod was a married man and did not want to trouble him, but she would give a hand when he needed help. Abbie Mills Eckidina KnightWalker Being one of the many victims of the KnightWalker Family's vile actions, Maria despises Eckidina intensely and consider her to be the primary threat in the world. Maria's hatred towards Eckidina started to fuel itself when she (under her Cyborg persona) regained her mind and discovered that she became nothing but a mere pawn of Eckidina. Therefore, Maria consider Eckidina as someone she must destroy other than Michael Langdon. After her return as a spirit and the defeat of FOLIE, Maria set up four major goals for herself, including cutting Eckidina into pieces with her sword. Maria claimed that killing Eckidina would be her most interesting goal of them all, showing how much she hates her. When Kyouko asked Maria to cut Eckidina more on the detective's behalf, Maria agreed without any hestitations. Esther Blanchett Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa Vanifer Kyouko Kirigiri When Maria accidentally killed a holy knight named Parcifal by accident, Kyouko (who was investigating a serial bombing and arson with Maria as the pawn) did not know the tragedy behind Maria and attempted to apprehend her. However, when Vento told the story of Maria to Kyouko, Kyouko began to sympathize the girl, especially after she went to the house of Arzonia Family and saw a pair of hand cuffs which the Arzonia Brothers used to punish their sisters with tormenting methods. Kyouko then went on to find Maria in order to make her safe. Sadly, when they first met, Maria had already lost her sanity and burned down her brothers after suffering enough from their abuse. Filled with nothing but rage, Maria rebuked that the detectives are made for laws and could not balance the conflicts between justice and law, and she did not want Kyouko to come close to her when she was about to denote a bomb. However, turned out that Maria was meant to keep Kyouko safe since she knew Kyouko was not her enemy. Maria never hated Kyouko. Instead, Maria respected Kyouko greatly, and she showed sympathy to Kyouko when she suspected that she had a tragic backstory as well. After coming back to life as a spirit, Maria met Kyouko again and greeted her friendily, sealing their friendship in their first formal meet. Later, Kyouko had referred to Katarina that Maria was "an old friend". Since they both shared the same goal and had similar backstory filled with sad stories, Maria and Kyouko became bonded, and Maria considered Kyouko as a family as well. Sonia Nevermind Patriarch Krans Maria and Krans, the young Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church, showed respect towards each other since both of them have similarities in personality as well as their same goals, despite being in different church. Krans fully supports Catholic Rebels and becomes a major supportor of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia until his sacrifise. In Maria's eyes, Krans is like her brother, as she considered Krans, Matt and Carl as her brothers instead of the original Arzonia Brothers who constantly abused her. Despite his young age as well as maturity, Krans also encouraged Maria when she was depressed and acted as a mentor in a way. Upon the death of Patriarch Krans, Maria was utterly devastated by losing someone she cared about so much, but she then commented that the young Patriarch would be remembered forever. In front of the grave of Krans, Maria vowed to avoid more sacrifise as much as possible even to the point of shedded her own soul to achieve this. Noélle Bor Villian Acqua of the Back Unlike Vento, Acqua was once an enemy of Maria, not a friend. When she accidentally burned down Parcifal, a holy knight of the Catholic Church, Acqua went on to capture Maria and tried to bring her to justice, but he was unknown to the fact that Arzonia Brothers forced Maria to do those crimes. After finding out that Maria was abused by her brothers and burned them down, Acqua started to show sympathy towards Maria. When Maria was brainwashed by Eckdina into the Cyborg Angel of Flame, Maria believed that Acqua had murdered her brothers, who were described as kind people in Eckidina's lies, making her to hunt Acqua down while under her brainwashed state, and she even wounded him seriously. However, after her memory regained, Maria was encouraged by Acqua to remember her true self. In turn, Maria ultimately threw a heroic sacrifise and saved Acqua's life as gratitude. After returning back as a spirit, Maria became much more soften and polite in her attitude towards Acqua. Despite often being strict and unsmiling, Acqua cared for Maria as well, treating her as if she was his daughter. In Maria's point of view, Acqua gave her the love from a father she never received in her childhood, so she sees him as a fatherly figure, a man whom she can trust. Aureolus Izzard Sister Kate Poison Ivy Stiyl Magnus Vento of the Front Abel Nightroad Tres Iqus Yuri Barnes Gaius Phoenix Katya Kruls Valnir Kotori Itsuka Kyouhei Kannazuki Sephiria Arks KnightWalker Lucy Sheev KnightWalker Rentaro Satomi Ara Astaroth B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 Michael Langdon Maria is the archenemy of Michael, and she was referred by John Dee as the "slayer of the Beast" that was the key person who would stop Michael's reign of terror and his dark legacies forever as the slayer of Anti-Christ. Aside from Sonia Nevermind, Maria is the most tragic victim of Michael, albeit unlike Sonia, she was at first a indirect one. When Michael sent his request to the Arzonia Brothers on behalf of Sonia, Maria soon became the brothers' tool of stealing the Byzantine Parang, particularly after the demise of one of her brothers (Jacob). Therefore, Micahel was the man responsible for the tragedy and suffering of Maria that changed her entire life, turning her from a shy and innoncent person into a warrior. The attempted murder on Maria, which was directly committed by Michael, was the key for Michael to make his own nemesis. After returning back as a Spirit, with the knowledge of Michael's true nature, Maria hated Michael and decided to destroy him as well as the evil forces he served so that she would rest in peace, avenging all of those he had murdered in cold blood. Overall, Maria is the most recurring foe for Michael, being his archenemy as well as his foil. Arguably, Maria wanted to see Michael die for good more than anyone else. After The Cataclysmatic War, Maria became the one who took charge of cleaning Michael's Legion, which were formed from Michael's remaining will. She also took the main charge against Michael when he revived as La Apotasia, in order to to end his reign of terror for good. Aki Honda (pos-death) Vira Leohart the Prince of Hell Moloch Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti Emperor Tathagata Killer King Hamdo Terra of the Left The Fallen's Essence Mephisto Blackheart Black Fairy Sasha Heis Melancholia Hidden One Evil Carl Aleister Crowley Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant Malcolm Dreyfuss Prince Hans Blackbeard Demonio Sascha Vykos Akrak Couteau Yuuki Terumi Hazama Emperor Mateus Felix Drake Reaper Power & Ablities (Spiritual) Pyrokinesis and related abilities Fire Power Lava Power Heat Power * '''Tempreture Up - While fighting against an opponent, Maria (as a spirit) is able to increase the amount of heat he produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees celcius, 5,500 degrees celcius, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees celcius. The more Maria raises her temperature, the redder her skin gets and the more dangerous her techniques become. At his maximum level of 10,000 degrees, Maria turns completely bright red orange and her face in particular turns golden yellow. Due to all of her equipments' heat immunity, the rising tempreture will not burn, melt, boil or vaporize anything wield and wear. **'Extreme Tempreture (Phoenix Form Only)' - In her lava form or fire form, however, the maximnum level of tempreture will even increase into 20,000 degrees celcius and cause everything she touched to burn, vaporize or melt, and people who is near her in a zone apprximately 20m in radius will suffer terrible burnt. This is seldom used unless since it is the last resort. ***Maria will also take a form similar to a phoenix when using this ability. *'Steam Iron' - After heated herself up with heat magic, Maria slams her heated fist on her foe and inflict damage upon her enemy and cause great damage. **'Steam Iron, 10,000 Degrees (Seraph Form only)' - A power-up version of Steam Iron which could be use to turn metal and rocks into molten states, and after that, Maria will slam the newly made magma onto her enemies. **'Steam Iron, 20,000 Degrees (Phoenix Form only)' *'Heat Transferring' - In combat, Maria can use her heat up ability to transfer heat to other people's weapons in order to make them too hot to hold. ''Photokinesis *'Photon Transformation''' - Due to her elemental choice of fire, magma, hor air and light, Maria could transform into photons as she wished, and those photons shall not be destroyed and would serves as attack or diversion until they merged back into Maria's copereal spirit form. *'Speed of Light' - Maria makes her own body surrounded golden aura and proceeds to attack her enemies in speed of light, and with this kind of ability, Maria will give as much punches as she want to attack her foes. *'Light Sword' - Maria's spiritual sword will turn into a form made of bright golden light and will have great power of destruction towards her enemy. *''' Radiant Sphere''' - In this ability, Maria summons a spherical mass of light of variable size and intensity as a weapon or a source of lumination. Most commonly, it is approximately 85cm in diameter and emits 220 candelas of luminosity, but has been observed to grow to bigger sizes and brighter luminosity. Despite its ability to emit large amounts of light, the sphere emits no heat. It does not appear to be composed of any form of matter, and is able to pass through material barriers effortlessly. **'Radiance Explosion (Seraph Form & Phoenix Form Only)' - Maria extended the light sphere into a larger and brigther one, up to 10m in diameter and emit over 100,000 candelas. She then controls the sphere and struck it towards her enemies, causing massive explosion. ''Major Battles The Corbin Files * ''Maria VS. Parcifal *''Maria VS. Her brothers'' *''Maria VS. Aurozia Terrorists'' *''Maria VS. Michael Langdon'' *''Maria (Cyborg Persona) VS. Acqua of the Back'' *''Maria VS. Kaori'' *''Maria VS. Aleister Crowley'' ''Firenza Junior *''Maria VS. Melancholia *''Maria VS. Shinya Banba'' *''Maria VS. Corrupted Mary Spencer'' *''Maria VS. Corrupted Carl'' *''Maria VS. Melancholia (Supreme Croat Form)'' *''Maria VS. FOLIE'' ''Saga AA CM 130 Arc *''Maria VS. Aruka Couteau *''Maria VS. B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' ''Mafusa Gang Revenge Arc *''Maria VS. Evil Katarina (Elesis) *''Maria VS. Sasha'' ''Godom Arc *''Maria VS. Michael Langdon *''Maria VS. Terra of the Left'' *''Maria VS. Emperor Tathagata Killer'' ''Leohart's Cult Arc *''Maria VS. Michael *''Maria VS. Future Michael'' *''Maria VS. Trolls'' *''Maria VS. Leohart's Cult'' *''Maria VS. Sin Archbishops'' *''Maria VS. Ara'' ''Aryana Arc *''Maria VS. Aryana ''Despair Arc *''Maria VS. Mikan Tsumiki *''Maria VS. Vento of the Front'' ''Order of Terror Arc Diabla Arc Battle of Earth Arc *''Maria VS. The Fallen's Essence *''Maria VS. Diabla (bodiless form)'' *''Maria VS. Michael Langdon'' ''Scorched *''Maria VS. Prince Hans *''Maria VS. Fire Elsa'' *''Maria VS. Carl'' *''Maria VS. Mephista'' *''Maria VS. Lost Pages of Grand Grimoire'' *''Maria VS. Michael (wielding the completed Grand Grimoire)'' ''Themes Childhood Theme Cyborg Theme "Adorable Fool!" - Maria's Sacrifise Spirit Theme Corazon Theme Quotes *"Finally, I am free..."'' *''"The age when prejudice rules our mind needs to come to an end! What is the standard of being respected? Wealth? Color of skin? Words? Nationality? None! It is their actions! The actions that is good for many good people is the true action of heroism! I don't like to judge anyone with prejudice. To be honest, as you can see, I am white, I am no homosexual, I am an illigemate child, and I am a Catholic, but that does not mean I have those useless prejudices! For those good people who need a hand, regardless of their gender, sexuality, races, nationality, age group, parentage or religious faith, they are all living beings on Earth. Freedom belongs to them. When this world is put into the utmost danger, I will do anything for protecting them, even using violence... if that can make them safe and away from those wicked maggots who wear false heroic mask!"'' *''"Carl Robinson, if one day you are in troubles, I wish you will keep your hope. The foremost thing which a man in danger should never lost is the hope."'' *''"This is my own song sing by the blessed, composed by the blessed, and sing for the blessed."'' *''"Do you know why I help you for many times, Katarina? I see my own reflection on your personalty. We are all born for a destiny that no one can ever defile it; to save the world from annihilation."'' *''"Goodbye, Sasha. This time, for good."'' *''Maria: "Are you okay?"'' **''Carl: "Why are you keep helping me?"'' **''Maria: "Maybe you remind me of myself... if I was a doofus."'' *''"Like one of friends always said, 'comrade' is not a Russian word."'' *''"Stop! Stop! No profane! My ears are burning in pain!"'' *''"The night is the darkest before dawn, and I promise you... The dawn is coming."'' *''"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."'' *''"Please, lead our way, for the night is dark and full of terrors."'' *''"What were you trying to prove? That deep down, everyone's as ugly as you?! You're alone!"'' *''"All of my preperations have been done for this moment. This world will be torn apart, and yet out of the ashes, a group of heroes shall rise."'' *''"If this is my destiny, then I do not want to fail."'' *''"You want to become famous? Try dying. I can help you with that."'' *''"On Guy Fawkes Night 13 years ago, my mother gave birth to me. On Guy Fawkes Night in the last year, I gave myself a chance of reborn. Now, this phoenix is purified and is ready to set out,"'' *''"But I am only 13... before I died..."'' *''"You harmed my flesh and I will break your bone... Oh, wait, I have no flesh now."'' *''"Hola, my old friend. Do you miss me?"'' *''"Violence can't solve everything, you say? That depends on the situation and society itself. When the social decandance started to defile the true meaning of law, turning it against the people who are needed, it is time to make a change. There are a strict line between criminals and vigilantes. People who have fun killing innoncent people... and people who pay evil unto evil... are utterly different! When the old rules conflicts with the current situation, when the relationship between justice and law begins to become unbalanced, you have to the right things."'' ''Funny Quotes *- Ara: You're sure an insect.'' **''(Ara coughing out blood for calling Maria an insect.)'' **''- Ara: Excuse me, I misspoke, you piece of shit.'' **''- Maria: Were you that desperate to correct yourself?'' *''- Maria: You monster, don't be boastful. Matt Butcher will come here and help us.'' **''- Marlos: Well, that sword-carrying fellow?'' **''- Maria: He's stronger than you.'' **''- Marlos: Just a muscular airhead.'' **''- Maria: He's wiser than you.'' **''- Marlos: Just rumors.'' **''- Maria: He's more handsome than you.'' **''- Marlos: What? I'll kill him!!!'' *''"I'm getting taller? Well, I can see I am getting farther and farther from the ground."'' *''"What's the wickedness like? Is it tingly? Are my eyebrows gonna go all pointy and I'm gonna get some evil laugh that turns into a cough?! What if I end up with a hook and a shaved head?!"'' *''"There is nothing to LOL about!"'' *''- Maria: You are Selina Strawberry? Aren't you the Prophet of Fire?'' **''- Selina: Yes, I am using fire, and I am a prophet of some sort, but I never said I am the Prophet of Fire!'' **''- Vanifer: in Well... Actually, * I * am the real Prophet of Fire!'' *''- Matt: I! The Angel Dust! Killer of Darkness! Sword Master! The Blade's Butcher! Have arrived to send you a---!'' **'''- Maria: Matt please... We are not fighting someone yet.'' **''- Yuri: facepalms'' **''- Magicians: sigh'' **''- Matt: in embarassment Really?'' **''(Matt looked at the ground, entering the portal again, and disappearing)'' **''- Maria: GET BACK HERE!'' *''"Come on. I don't have that much of nicknames."'' *''"Say hello to my little... Um, sizziling friend."'' *''- Matt: MPS? Is that stands for "Mango Planting Society"?'' **''- Sumireko: I guess that stands for "Malteser Purchasing Secrecy".'' **''- Maria: IS THERE ANYTHING BUT THOSE FOOD THINGY YOU CAN FIGURE OUT!?'' *''"Every time Matt grabs the phone from the others with his speed, he will definitely share the othe side his ambition of life as the first priority."'' *''- Vento: Let's go.'' **''- Maira: No, Godmother, this is my mistake. I should be the one who face that Corridor of Unbelievable Agony!'' **''- Vento: Of course you're facing it. I'll just show you where it is.'' **''- Maria: Oh...'' *''- Aerisi: I'll tell you how to stop the Orb... if you speak anything harsh to defile that dead rabid dog by next door; her name is Eckidina KnightWalker.'' **''- Maria: Easy...'' *''- Matt: So now we're set and we'll heading to the... old, silver tower under that stormy cloud?'' **''- Maria: To the Stratos Tower!'' **''- Matt: (nodded) To the Stratos Tower!'' **''- Carl: Set sail!'' **''- Matt: It's a horrible name.'' *''- Maria: Who sends you here?'' **''- Mind flayer: language &^%%^*$#@\%#*!'' **''- Maria: beat Thanks for clarifying.'' *''- Melancholia: I'll put my word here! Your IQ is minus 180 (-180), doofus! Admit your defeat!'' **''- Maria: Yes, yes, Melancholia is a clever person. I came to realize that your IQ is twice of mine.'' **''- Melancholia: Good to see you realized that... Oh, wait!'' '''''Quote about Maria *''"The girl who burned down her dreadful brothers and the minions of Liebert to save lives, the girl who sacrificed herself to save London, the girl had became the true Angel of Flame, her name will be remembered forever. Her name is Maria Arzonia." - Acqua of the Back'' *''"I have seen many killers, criminals and terrorists. Many of them were cowards, sadists, psychopath or even worse. Maria, however, is completely different from them... Her story shall even make the devil cry." - Kyouko Kirigiri'' *''"God bless St. Maria Arzonia. May her soul rest in peace. For Jesus Christ, our Lord." - Noélle Bor'' *''"This is the fault of Aleister. Such a girl with talented bravery... She should work as one of my inquisitors." - Michael Langdon'' *''"The Angel of Flame saved the soul of us all." - Carl Robinson'' *''"She does not use her power or technique as a way to gather so many friends beside her, but she manages to make herself a great many friends that is so devoted to her. This girl have the most fearsome power this land have ever witnessed!" - Vanifer'' *''"Intruder? No, not her! Anyone are allowed to intrude this place, but she's not among them. Get rid of her!" - Fiamma of the Right'' *''"I see... I heard about you. It took a me while to notice but you're the Angel of Flame, right? The Roman Catholic Church is always talking about you. I see, your fight for God... Even the new generation of Catholic Church are abandoning their past traditions because they noticed God is just a false figure. God smiles at you in the form of a young girl or pulls at your heartstrings in the guise of a weary veteran... so many faces a monster has... and all of them stolen! All of them lies! I despise him. Every cell in my body called for his annihalation! So I destroyed his kingdom and cast him down into the dust, religion itself! Fitting how it took a man with the trappings of a monster to slay a monster with the trappings of a man. Someone like you will just fight and continue to make your own people killed just to discover God does not exist." - Akrak Couteau'' *''"I ain't gonna see you as a mirror to me! YOU'RE SO HIDEOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE PURE!" - Dark Arzonia'' ''Voice Gallery CrimsonRosePortrait.png TransST.png Droidh2013-10-22(134845) alien cyborg by zerojs-d605py3.jpg|As a Cyborg with her Cyborg mask CRSkillcutin.png|Without her Cyborg mask TransCR.png 59700372 p0.png 62381495 p0.png 61662337 p2 master1200.jpg 57611635_p2_master1200.jpg 58472529_p1_master1200.jpg 55560633_p0.jpg 56271951_p1_master1200.jpg 56214317_p0_master1200.jpg 56347970_p0_master1200.jpg 54886047_p1_master1200.jpg LyndinDarkSmile.png QWASDEERD2345.png QWEEARS1234.png QWWERASD.png QWEEARS123.png QWASDEERD.png QSWHJIAL.PNG QWASDEER235.png Elsword_Rose_Pixiv_PIK4_53840511_p0.png luiza-abrahao-do-it-for-her.jpg e356e353e497106f2bbff91da7c658e2.jpg rose-anime.jpg Oieevjrdo.jpg Teresa Linares.jpg Teresa (Concept).jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm0h3zmj21hc0u0wia.jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm9p092j21hc0u0gra.jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm2ct0rj21hc0u0gqj.jpg e9273b62jw1f3xmm0f0lvj21hc0u0dix.jpg 59407919 p0.png 60409563 p0.jpg U=123 23 23 34.png 23332333IIJHMLL.png QRST5432102.png QWASDEE233633.png QRST19498212017.png QWERTYQASD.png 0449ee7bf0d6271d8ed99cf1cbb7a89f.jpg Trivia *Her middle name, "Pirotechnia", is a Spanish word which means "Pyrotechnic", which is a kind of technique to produce fireworks and explosives. *Being a Catholic, Maria is neutral on homosexual and is not homosexual herself. Even so, she thinks the act of hating homosexual people is absurd. She also views the act of killing homosexual people simply due to hatred is nothing but a stupid and absurd crime. Maria also feels terribly sorry for Kyouko Kirigiri because of her loss of Sonia Nevermind, knowing their relationships are lovers. She also expressed her wish to let Sonia know Kyouko love her when Maria met Kyouko at Eugen's grave. *When she was a child, Maria had a serious frigophobia. Her frigophobia had cured after becoming a pyrotic holy spirit. *Maria's favorite food is paella, a Valencian rice dish. Her least favorite food are glutinous rice balls in sweet wine (also one of the least favorite food of her creator, ''Officer Candy Apple). *Maria is good at cooking, and Matt enjoyed the quiche she baked. *In Catholic Rebels, Maria's code name was Corazon, which is Spainish meaning "Heart", fitting the playing-card theme for all of major CR executives. **Maria - Corazon (Heart) - Love **Carl - Picca (Spade) - Death **Matt - Trebol (Clover, representing the club suit) - Happiness **Magilou - Diamante (Diamond) - Wealth *In Catholic Rebels, Maria had most of the Berserk Buttons than anyone else, and anything made her enraged shall resulted fatal consequences. Therefore, here is the rules according to the list on Matt Butcher's notebook. **Never call her birth mother a whore. **Never say profane words in front of her. **Never speak ill of anyone whom she considered as her family. **Never beaten or kill a closed one of hers in front of her. **Never do oscene things in front of her or on streets. **Never defile martyrs of whom she idolized. **Never harm innoncent people in front of her. **Never try to control her family and friends with mind control. **Never say xenophobic words in front of her. **Never betray her and her family. **Never oppress poors. **Never commit sexual assault or raping. **Never burn, kill and/or plunder the innoncent people. **Never deceive her and/or manipulate her compassion. **''And many, many more, and I am still finding out... ~ Matt Butcher'' *Maria's birthday, November 5th, is the very same day of Guy Fawkes Night. **Maria hated fire and explosives at first, but when she killed her abusive brothers with firecrackers and fire, she began to love them. She referred the death of her brother, which happened on her 13th birthday, is a day for her to reborn like a phoenix, meaning she had cleaned the criminal past of her family, putting her trauma behind and embracing a new life. *According to Officer Candy Apple himself, Maria is inspired by Bridgit Pike in Gotham and a childhood friend of his own. She is also inspired by El Che Guevera, the famous Cuban Marxism revolutionist. *Unlike her three brothers, Maria have very much respect on Christianity as well as religions and cultures around the entire world. *Maria spoke fluent Spanish and English (with some Spainish accent). However, she could sometime even forget how to speak English if she was too shock. *She speaks Spanish words very often, like when she expressed her gratitude, she spoke "gracias" (in Spanish) instead of "thank you" (in English). *Her most admired historical figures includes El Che Guevara, Vladimir Lenin, Lu Xun, Sun Zhongshan, Mao Zedong, Karl Marx and Jean-Jacques Rousseau because of the revolutionary thinking. *Because she had turned into a Spirit, Maria could live forever in this form as long as she was not erased from existence. *Her favorite writers includes Lu Xun and George Orwell. *She hated Adolf Hitler, Josef Stalin and Francisco Franco very much because of their dictatorship. However, she do admit that if there was not Stalin's efforts on the East Front, the whole Europe would fall under the control of Nazi Regime. *Maria is the good counterpart for many villains in the story, including: **'Arzonia Brothers': Maria hates war and terrorism despite she was born in a family like this, and at least she did see her brothers as family even if she is a illegimate child and despie what they did to her (until she finally snapped) since she inherited her mother's benevolence. Her brothers, on the other hand, are all warmongers and abusers who are selfish and greedy, to the point of using their sister as a tool in their actions and would abuse her with no qualm. **'Michael Langdon': Both of them are Catholics, but Maria had true loyalty towards God and intended to save the world with true heroic deeds without any demands or desire of high places; while Michael used a false heroic facade and gained himself the Pope, but having no true loyalty to God and only used the Church as a tool before destroying it alongside anything connected to faith. In addition to that, Maria is purely Chaotic Good and Michael is purely Chaotic Evil. **'Ara Astaroth': Even if they are both having a violent temper AND a sense of humor, Maria and Ara are not just evil counterpart but also a pair of bitter archenemies. Maria hates sexual and vulgar elements, and she cares a lot to the innoncent people. However, Ara have no qualm to make innoncent nuns as sex slaves and slaughter innoncent people of all ages to satisfy her own pleasure, pretty much to Maria's anger and disgust. **'Kanon Rihavein': Both of them have an angel form, but Maria is a real angelic spirit who arguably came back from the dead and became the Redeemed One, whereas Kanon is a human who used the Human Purifier to make herself into an angel. Maria never brags herself as an angel and never hates humans and trying to save humanity from corruption, while Kanon focused talking more on hating humans and trying to destroy humans and create her own utopia. ***'Heis': Like Ara, Heis is a contrast to Maria since she is a Fallen Angel born in Kanon's mind and is truly immortal, but Heis is more brutal and cruel than Kanon. Maria is a Angel of Salvation and never have any mind of evil despite her own brutal tendancies, as she only demonstrated them on her enemies in order to save her allies. ''Real-life Inspirations El Che Guevara Ernesto "Che" Guevara (Spanish pronunciation: ɣeˈβaɾa June 14, 1928 – October 9, 1967) was an Argentine Marxist revolutionary, physician, author, guerrilla leader, diplomat, and military theorist. A major figure of the Cuban Revolution, his stylized visage has become a ubiquitous counter-cultural symbol of rebellion and global insignia in popular culture. Pope Pius XI Pope Pius XI, (Italian: Pio XI) born Ambrogio Damiano Achille Rattia (Italian pronunciation: daˈmja:no aˈkille ˈratti; 31 May 1857 – 10 February 1939), was head of the Catholic Church from 6 February 1922 to his death in 1939. He was the first sovereign of Vatican City from its creation as an independent state on 11 February 1929. He took as his papal motto, "Pax Christi in Regno Christi," translated "The Peace of Christ in the Kingdom of Christ." Pius XI issued numerous encyclicals, including Quadragesimo anno on the 40th anniversary of Pope Leo XIII's groundbreaking social encyclical Rerum novarum, highlighting the capitalistic greed of international finance, the dangers of socialism/communism, and social justice issues, and Quas primas, establishing the feast of Christ the King in response to anti-clericalism. The encyclical Studiorum ducem, promulgated 29 June 1923, was written on the occasion of the 6th centenary of the canonization of Thomas Aquinas, whose thought is acclaimed as central to Catholic philosophy and theology. The encyclical also singles out the Pontifical University of Saint Thomas Aquinas, Angelicum as the preeminent institution for the teaching of Aquinas: "ante omnia Pontificium Collegium Angelicum, ubi Thomam tamquam domi suae habitare dixeris" (before all others the Pontifical Angelicum College, where Thomas can be said to dwell). To establish or maintain the position of the Catholic Church, he concluded a record number of concordats, including the Reichskonkordat with Germany, whose betrayals of which convention he condemned four years later in the encyclical Mit brennender Sorge ("With Burning Concern"). During his pontificate, the longstanding hostility with the Italian government over the status of the papacy and the Church in Italy was successfully resolved in the Lateran Treaty of 1929. He was unable to stop the persecution of the Church and the killing of clergy in Mexico, Spain and the Soviet Union. He canonized important saints, including Thomas More, Petrus Canisius, Konrad von Parzham, Andrew Bobola and Don Bosco. He beatified and canonized Thérèse de Lisieux, for whom he held special reverence, and gave equivalent canonization to Albertus Magnus, naming him a Doctor of the Church due to the spiritual power of his writings. He took a strong interest in fostering the participation of lay people throughout the Catholic Church, especially in the Catholic Action movement. The end of his pontificate was dominated by speaking out against Hitler and Mussolini and defending the Catholic Church from intrusions into Catholic life and education. He died on 10 February 1939 in the Apostolic Palace and is buried in the Papal Grotto of Saint Peter's Basilica. In the course of excavating space for his tomb, two levels of burial grounds were uncovered which revealed bones now venerated as the bones of St. Peter. Liu Hulan Liu Hulan (刘胡兰, 1932–1947) was a young female spy during the Chinese Civil War between the Kuomintang and the Communist Party. She was born in Yunzhouxi village, in the Wenshui County of the Shanxi province. She joined the Communist Party in 1946 and soon after joined an association of women working in support of the Liberation Army. She was actively involved in organizing the villagers of Yunzhouxi in support of the Communist Party of China. Her contributions involved a wide range of activities, such as supplying food to the Eighth Liberation Army, relaying secret messages, and mending boots and uniforms. On January 12, 1947, the Kuomintang army under Yan Xishan invaded her village in response to the assassination of Shi Peihuai, the village chief of Yunzhouxi, who was known to be loyal to the Kuomintang. Upon entering the village, Kuomintang soldiers rounded up several reputed Communist Party members believed to be involved of the assassination, among them the teenager Liu Hulan. The party members were decapitated in the town square. Before killing Liu Hulan, the executioners paused, giving her one final chance to renounce her allegiance to the Communist Party. She refused, and was immediately beheaded. She was 14 years old. The life and death of Liu Hulan has become a symbol of the courage of the Chinese people, and is often cited as a homily of their loyalty to Communism. Her story is often told as an homage to the struggles endured, and the sacrifices made, for the cause of liberating China from centuries of rule by foreign powers. In recent history, Chinese political leaders have praised her heroism as the reason why the Chinese Communist Party has risen to take a dominant place in the politics and culture of modern China. It was in her memory that Mao Zedong wrote the famous line, "a great life, a glorious death" ("生的伟大, 死的光荣"). Charles de Gaulle Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle (French: də ɡol; 22 November 1890 – 9 November 1970) was a French general and statesman. He was the leader of Free France (1940–44) and the head of the Provisional Government of the French Republic (1944–46). In 1958, he founded the Fifth Republic and was elected as the 18th President of France, a position he held until his resignation in 1969. He was the dominant figure of France during the Cold War era and his memory continues to influence French politics. Jiang Zhuyun Jiang Zhuyun (Chinese: 江竹筠; 20 August 1920 – 14 November 1949) was a Chinese revolutionary martyr. During World War II, she was assigned an undercover role where she was required to appear as the wife of Peng Pongwu. He already had wife called Tan Zhenglun and because of this they unsuccessfully to keep their relationship professional. In 1944 the Communist party arranged for her to attend Sichuan University. There she worked secretly and she not only studied Russian but she read Russian media and books. She was happy when she was allowed to marry Peng Pongwu in 1945. The following year their son was born. Peng was leading a group of guerrillas when he was killed in 1948 and she took on his role. She left her son with Peng's first wife and led the group. Another revolutionary was captured and gave her name to her captors. She was arrested in Wanxian and she was imprisoned in Zhazidong Concentration Camp. She was tortured but she kept all her knowledge secret. She did manage to send out a letter and it is kept in Sanxia Museum in Chongqing. A quote from it says "Tortures are too small tasks for the Communists. Bamboo sticks are made of bamboo, but the will of the Communists is made of iron and steel". On 19 November, 1949, Jiang Zhuyun was executed, age 29. However, she shall always be remembered as one of the first martyrs in the early days of People's Republic of China. She is the basis of the character of Sister Jiang in the semi-fictional novel ''Red Crag and in the 1960s opera Sister Jiang, though in the opera the name is changed to Jiang Xueqin. ''Peter Kropotkin Prince Pyotr Alexeyevich Kropotkin (/kroʊˈpɒtkɪn, krə-/; Russian: Пётр Алексе́евич Кропо́ткин; December 9, 1842 – February 8, 1921) was a Russian activist, scientist, and philosopher, who advocated anarchism. Born into an aristocratic land-owning family, he attended a military school and later served as an officer in Siberia, where he participated in several geological expeditions. He was imprisoned for his activism in 1874 and managed to escape two years later. He spent the next 41 years in exile in Switzerland, France (where he was imprisoned for almost 4 years) and in England. He returned to Russia after the Russian Revolution in 1917 but was disappointed by the Bolshevik form of state socialism. Guy Fawkes Guy Fawkes (/ˈɡaɪ ˈfɔːks/; 13 April 1570 – 31 January 1606), also known as Guido Fawkes, the name he adopted while fighting for the Spanish, was a member of a group of provincial English Catholics who planned the failed Gunpowder Plot of 1605. Fawkes was born and educated in York. His father died when Fawkes was eight years old, after which his mother married a recusant Catholic. Fawkes converted to Catholicism and left for the continent, where he fought in the Eighty Years' War on the side of Catholic Spain against Protestant Dutch reformers in the Low Countries. He travelled to Spain to seek support for a Catholic rebellion in England without success. He later met Thomas Wintour, with whom he returned to England. Wintour introduced Fawkes to Robert Catesby, who planned to assassinate King James I and restore a Catholic monarch to the throne. The plotters leased an undercroft beneath the House of Lords, and Fawkes was placed in charge of the gunpowder they stockpiled there. Prompted by the receipt of an anonymous letter, the authorities searched Westminster Palace during the early hours of 5 November, and found Fawkes guarding the explosives. Over the next few days, he was questioned and tortured, and eventually he confessed. Immediately before his execution on 31 January, Fawkes fell from the scaffold where he was to be hanged and broke his neck, thus avoiding the agony of the mutilation that followed. Fawkes became synonymous with the Gunpowder Plot, the failure of which has been commemorated in Britain since 5 November 1605. His effigy is traditionally burned on a bonfire, commonly accompanied by a fireworks display. Zhou Enlai Zhou Enlai (Chinese: 周恩来; Wade–Giles: Chou En-lai; 5 March 1898 – 8 January 1976) was the first Premier of the People's Republic of China, serving from October 1949 until his death in January 1976. Zhou served along with Chairman Mao Zedong and was instrumental in the Communist Party's rise to power, and later in consolidating its control, forming foreign policy, and developing the Chinese economy. A skilled and able diplomat, Zhou served as the Chinese foreign minister from 1949 to 1958. Advocating peaceful coexistence with the West after the stalemated Korean War, he participated in the 1954 Geneva Conference and the 1955 Bandung Conference, and helped orchestrate Richard Nixon's 1972 visit to China. He helped devise policies regarding the bitter disputes with the U.S., Taiwan, the Soviet Union (after 1960), India and Vietnam. Zhou survived the purges of other top officials during the Cultural Revolution. While Mao dedicated most of his later years to political struggle and ideological work, Zhou was the main driving force behind the affairs of state during much of the Cultural Revolution. His attempts at mitigating the Red Guards' damage and his efforts to protect others from their wrath made him immensely popular in the Cultural Revolution's later stages. As Mao Zedong's health began to decline in 1971 and 1972, Zhou struggled against the Gang of Four internally over leadership of China. Zhou's health was also failing, however, and he died eight months before Mao on 8 January 1976. The massive public outpouring of grief in Beijing turned to anger towards the Gang of Four, leading to the Tiananmen Incident. Although succeeded by Hua Guofeng, it was Deng Xiaoping, Zhou's ally, who was able to outmaneuver the Gang of Four politically and eventually take Hua's place as paramount leader by 1978. Fictional Inspirations Bridgit Pike Bridgit "Bridgy" Pike, later known as Firefly, is a character in the TV Series, Gotham. She is the Gotham incarnation of the villain Firefly and helps her brothers to commit arson attacks throughout Gotham City. She is a minor anti-villain in the Rise of the Villains arc and a supporting antagonist in the Wrath of the Villains arc & Heroes Rise arc. She is portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla in Season 2 and later portrayed by Camilla Perez in Season 3. Carrie White Carrietta N. White, simply known as "Carrie" is the titular protagonist from Stephen King's first Horror Novel titled Carrie, published in 1974. In the story, Carrie is a friend of Sue Snell in the 2002 film that's a remake of the 1976 film and a girlfriend of Tommy Ross and a girl who was confronted by girls and was allegedly the only daughter of Margaret Brigman and Ralph White, (even though it hints Ralph may have had other children with different women). Carrie was also the granddaughter of Judith Cochran and John Brigman, and the great-granddaughter of Sadie Cochran. For all of her lonely childhood and misunderstood teenage life, Carrie, an only child, whose father abandoned his family and later died in a construction accident, was disciplined for being taken by curses and secretly abused and beaten into submission by her mentally ill religiously-fanatical mother for everything on a daily basis. Later Carrie was constantly picked on and mistreated by her classmates because of her differences. Since first grade Carrie had been the school's scapegoat and outcast. Indeed, Carrie was at the bottom of the social pyramid, but what no one knew, not even her mother, was that Carrietta White was no ordinary girl, as she had been blessed or cursed, with hidden telekinetic and telepathic powers that were dormant during her youth, but brought to full force by the time she was in high school after she unexpectedly had her first period in the girl's locker room. This incident would cause a chain reaction of events to occur that would lead to not only Carrie's demise but also hundreds of others, whether guilty or innocent. Since Carrie had no previous knowledge about the concept of menstruation the student's rejection of Carrie became even fiercer. Tragically, when a so-called "prank" at her senior prom involving pig blood pushed her to her breaking point and beyond her limits, Carrie finally snapped and used the wild talents she possessed to seek her hostile revenge to make her bullies and enemies pay for their cruel actions. Carrie mercilessly eliminated anyone who had ever hurt, neglected, or underestimated her before returning home after leaving a path of destruction in her wake to ultimately confront (and finally kill) her crazy, homicidal mother before dying on that very same night that ended up making national history. In the end, an entire town was destroyed, taking 440 lives with it. Portgas D. Ace Portgas D. Ace, born as Gol D. Ace and nicknamed "Fire Fist" Ace, is one of the major heroes in ''One Piece. Ace was the adopted older brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo, and son of the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and his lover, Portgas D. Rouge. He was adopted by Monkey D. Garp as wished by Roger to him before his birth. Ace was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates. Hunted by the World Government for his lineage, Ace was captured and sentenced to death, which resulted in the Battle of Marineford in an all out clash of powers. Ace was freed but he sacrificed his life to protect his younger brother from Akainu. His death ultimately proved to be the catalyst leading to Luffy to train for two years to become strong enough to protect his friends, paving the way for the second half of the series. ''Sherry Birkin Sherry Birkin is a major heroine in ''Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil: Darkside Chornicles and Resident Evil 6. She is an American federal agent attached to the Division of Security Operations. The daughter of the late Drs. William and Annette Birkin, she was placed in protective custody following their deaths during the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, which resulted in a G-Virus infection and the gaining of regenerative abilities. ''Donquixote Rosinante (Corazon) Donquixote Rosinante is a flashback hero in ''One Piece. was formerly a World Noble of the Donquixote Family descent, as the second son of Donquixote Homing and the younger brother of Donquixote Doflamingo. After his family lost their status as Celestial Dragons and became pariahs, Rosinante became an Elite Officer of the Donquixote Pirates, serving under Doflamingo under the codename Corazon. The truth, however, was that he was a Marine Commander, working undercover in order to stop Doflamingo. He was found out by the former Corazon, Vergo, and was executed by Doflamingo 13 years ago. ''Manuela Hidalgo Manuela Hidalgo is a major character in ''Resident Evil: Darkside Chornicles. She is a girl that Leon S. Kennedy and Jack Krauser saved in a church while they were undergoing an investigation in South America. Manuela was born around 1986 to master criminal Javier Hidalgo and his wife Hilda Hidalgo in the area surrounding the isolated South American village of Mixcóatl. Manuela was born around 1986 to master criminal Javier Hidalgo and his wife Hilda Hidalgo in the area surrounding the isolated South American village of Mixcóatl. While her father and the Sacred Snakes controlled the very lives of the local villagers, Manuela and her mother were kept in his mansion far away in safety, and were left unaware of his dealings. When Manuela was only five years old in 1991, her mother contracted an incurable disease and was administered the t-Virus by Javier in an attempt to save her. While Hilda remained alive, the virus completely transformed her into a monster. Javier sheltered his mutated wife in a private residence and Manuela was told that she had died. In 2001, Manuela was diagnosed with the same illness that affected her mother ten years earlier, causing her health to rapidly deteriorate. Not prepared to lose his only daughter, Javier and his men began dealing with Umbrella, a drugs company secretly designing Bio-organic weapons and selling them on the black market to bioterrorists. Samples of the t-Veronica virus were purchased at a high price. Using the regenerative abilities of Progenitor virus strains, Javier realized that he could save his daughter. Category:OCs Category:Heroes Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Arsonists Category:Bombers Category:Vigilante Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anarchist Category:Gangsters Category:Anti Nazi Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spirit Guide Category:Ghosts Category:Team Witness members Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tech Users Category:Gun Users Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Second in Command Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Communists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Superhumans Category:Martyrs Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:False Villain Category:Breakout Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Chain Axe Wielders Category:Characters Category:Sister of Villain Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Life Drainers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Atoners Category:Pure Good Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Big Goods Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Sibling Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Cute Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Loners Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Angel Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:CIS Productions Category:Likable Characters Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Size Shifter Category:Abuse Victims Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Spirits Category:Spiritual Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Adventurers Category:Girlfriends Category:Psychics Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Chronos Empire Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Heroic Genius Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Action Heroines Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Slayers Category:Demon Slayers Category:Staff Users Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Caped Characters Category:Strategists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Feminists Category:Agile Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Woobies Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Peace Seekers Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Framed Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Flyers Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:Robot Haters Category:Child Lovers Category:Animal Lover Category:The Heart Category:Guile Hero Category:Orphans Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Possesed Characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Types dependent on Version Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Queens Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Outlaws Category:Main Characters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Order of Flourish Category:Videos Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Music Videos Category:Giants Category:Invisibility Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Rebels Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Main Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Knight Templar Category:Villains Category:Planet Saver Category:Reality Saver Category:Demon Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Partial Human Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Gloved Characters Category:Survivalists Category:Equality Seekers